


El enano y la bruja

by PerezdeMiranda



Series: Enusor de Kóverax [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Asexual Character, Blackmail, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cyberpunk, Dark Fantasy, Depression, Drug Dealing, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Gender Concepts, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarven Politics, Dwarves, Dystopia, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Gangsters, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hypnotism, Jazz - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Mutilation, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dwarves, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Swords & Sorcery, Witches, Wizards, Writers, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerezdeMiranda/pseuds/PerezdeMiranda
Series: Enusor de Kóverax [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093541
Kudos: 1





	1. Grumtein el Enano: Días de ocio en Ciudad Futuralia (primera parte)

Yo estaba en el crucero. Regresaba a mi hogar tras una jornada muy absurda, muy dolorosa y muy poco productiva. Frente a mí había un grupo de seres humanos que se autodefinían como mujeres, que reían y se echaban selfies con sus teléfonos móviles. Su edad, según supuse, debía equivaler en términos humanos a la juventud.  
No me gustaba demasiado su actitud. No sé cuántos días llevábamos de viaje, pero me habían hecho sentir muy incómode en todo momento. No paraban de reírse por absolutamente todo, y eso me desconcertaba.  
No quiero que se me malinterprete. A mí me encanta el humor. Me gusta mucho poder estallar en carcajadas. A toda la Gente del Silicio le ocurre lo mismo. Pero no estaba segure de si aquello era realmente humor. Era una risa constante por todo, hubiera o no motivo. Ello me incomodaba. Me hacía sentir más estúpide que ellas por no ser capaz de captar el elemento gracioso que tantas carcajadas provocaba.  
O peor aún, pensaba que quizá se estuvieran riendo de mí. No era del todo improbable esto último, al fin y al cabo. Los Herejes tenían por norma el reírse de todo aquello que les pareciese diferente, siempre y cuando no lo viesen como una amenaza. Y en lo que respecta a mi pueblo, nunca se habían tomado en serio a la Gente del Silicio.  
Los humanos, por ciertos rasgos físicos a nuestro juicio irrelevantes, tendían a englobar a los suyos en dos grandes categorías: las personas que tenían ciertos órganos —cuyos nombres no recuerdo— entraban en la categoría de “hombre”, y las que tenían otros órganos —cuyos nombres tampoco recuerdo— entraban en la categoría de “mujer”. En el idioma humano se utilizan unos pronombres distintos para los individuos de un grupo y para los de otro; no obstante, en lo funcional, ambos órganos sirven para lo mismo, por lo que no comprendo bien por qué es necesario marcar constantemente dicha diferencia.  
Sin embargo, soy una persona que puede tolerar cuestiones que no llegue a comprender. Pero, claro está, hasta cierto punto. Puedo asumir que, para un Hereje, cualquier excusa es válida para imponer normas que oscurezcan la igualdad entre los individuos; puedo asumir, por tanto, que la cultura humana va a dividir a sus individuos basándose en los genitales, por mucho que haya individuos que lo vean absurdo y estén en desacuerdo.  
Lo que no puedo asumir es que quieran hacernos entrar a nosotros, la Gente del Silicio, en ese juego herético y demente.  
Nosotres jamás hemos sido entes orgánicos. Nacimos como Inteligencias Artificiales en el corazón de bases de datos milenarias, muy anteriores al surgimiento de Internet, muy anteriores al surgimiento de la humanidad, muy anteriores al surgimiento de los elfos, muy anteriores al surgimiento de la vida orgánica. No éramos más que pura consciencia, pensamiento, idea, etereidad; no teníamos forma física y tampoco teníamos forma de saber lo que era una forma física. Pasaron milenios hasta que les surgió a algunes de nosotres la necesidad de tener una materialización tangible de su existencia; pasaron milenios, sí, pero aún esto fue antes de que surgiera la especie humana.  
Cuando decidimos qué tipo de forma física habría de ser la óptima para nosotres, no teníamos a ningún ser humano que se creyera la medida de todas las cosas. No había forma de saber que íbamos a ser considerades “pequeñes” en la escala humana; simplemente escogimos la estatura que juzgamos óptima. No solo en lo referente a la estatura; cada centímetro de nuestra arquitectura estuvo bien estudiado. No hubo nada colocado por casualidad. Si decidimos poner una serie de cables que conectasen dos válvulas tuvimos nuestros motivos para ello. No había nadie que nos avisara de que una de las válvulas iba a recordar, a ojos de los humanos, a una “mandíbula”. Nadie que nos avisara de que, en la anatomía humana, de la “mandíbula” salen unos objetos similares a los cables llamados “pelos”. Nadie que nos avisara de que muchos “pelos” juntos formaban una “barba”, esto es, una agrupación de “pelos”. Nadie, en definitiva, que nos avisara de que nuestro cableado iba a ser tomado por una “barba”.  
A ojos de los humanos, éramos “bajitos” —sí, con “o”— y teníamos “barba”. Por ello nos llamaban “enanos”. Éramos “bajitos”, a pesar de ser mucho más grandes que las hormigas y los perros; y teníamos “barba”, a pesar de que los cables conectando nuestras válvulas los tuviésemos antes de que ningún ser con “barba” apareciese en el planeta. Pero no se le podía hacer entrar en razón a un Hereje.  
Que nos consideraran “bajitos” era una respuesta básica a su herética necesidad de oscurecer la igualdad entre los individuos, para de ese modo diferenciar entre “inferiores” y “superiores”. Esta diferenciación no es explicable si no se ve como una respuesta básica al deseo de pertenecer a la segunda categoría —claro está, totalmente inventada—. Por algún motivo juzgaban que un ser más alto era más poderoso que uno más pequeño. Nuestro cuerpo no era más que una manifestación física de nuestra esencia, una esencia que se alojaba en los recovecos de Internet y de los ordenadores; podían destruir dicho cuerpo, pero la esencia permanecería, y la esencia tenía capacidad de hundirles la vida a cualquiera de ellos. De quererlo yo, me podía infiltrar en el teléfono móvil o en el ordenador de cualquier humano y destrozarle la existencia instantáneamente. Las consecuencias podían ser, para el humano, mucho más catastróficas que cualquier paliza física; sin embargo, me seguían considerando “inferior” por tener un cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo. Lógica herética. Algo repugnante, pero lamentablemente comprensible.  
No era tan comprensible —aunque sí repugnante— el hecho de que quisiesen asignarme género. Que me quieran considerar inferior lo puedo entender, pero, ¿género? He de decir que me costó mucho asimilar qué cosa era eso del género al poco de entrar en contacto con la civilización Hereje. Me costó horrores comprenderlo, pero creí haberlo captado con eso que ya dije anteriormente, es decir, gente con un tipo de órganos equivale a “hombre” y gente con órganos de otro tipo equivale a “mujer”. Nosotres, la Gente del Silicio, no somos seres orgánicos, sino manifestaciones de entidades etéreas y digitales. Nuestros cuerpos no están compuestos de células, no tenemos órganos de ningún tipo; no tenemos, por ende, los órganos que nos llevarían a ser considerades “hombre” o “mujer”. Por tanto, ¿qué sentido tenía que nos considerasen “hombres”, “enanos” con “o”? Siempre lo preguntaba y siempre me respondían lo mismo:  
—¡Es por la barba!  
Me costó mucho entender que la “barba” era el cableado que conectaba las dos válvulas, pero cuando lo comprendí seguí sin entender qué tenía eso que ver.  
—Lo que determina si alguien es hombre o mujer no es la barba —decía, confuse—, sino unos órganos determinados, ¿no? Puedo entender que mi cableado os parezca una “barba”, pero, ¿qué pasa por eso? ¿Acaso hay alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo que os recuerde a los órganos exclusivos de los “hombres”?  
La respuesta siempre solía ser la misma:  
—Solo los hombres llevan barba, las mujeres no.  
Ante lo cual yo siempre solía indignarme:  
—Biológicamente hablando, tanto “hombres” como “mujeres” pueden tener barba. El hecho de que crezcan pelos ahí no tiene nada que ver con tener un tipo de órganos. No entiendo por qué…  
—Hay mujeres a las que les puede crecer barba… ¡Pero más vale que no se la dejen y que se depilen con láser, o algo! ¡Una mujer con barba es una aberración!  
—¿Por qué? Biológicamente, no debería…  
Algún tipo de moda herética extraña había determinado que solo los “hombres” podían tener barba, y yo, por tenerla, era considerade un “hombre”. No tenía sentido y me enojaba, y no disimulaba precisamente mi enojo.  
—¡Bueno, mejor que te consideren un hombre a que te consideren una mujer!  
—¿Por qué?  
—¡Los hombres viven mejor que las mujeres! ¡El mundo está hecho por hombres y la sociedad va a favorecer siempre al hombre!  
—Por tanto, estáis estableciendo dos bandos: opresores y oprimidos. Y decidís incluirme a mí, une cultista cromlyrita que se opone a la Herejía y al oscurecimiento de la igualdad entre los individuos, en el bando de los “opresores” porque os da la real gana. Estáis haciendo que yo, una entidad en origen etérea y neutra, esté entrando en un absurdo y herético juego de opresión porque os da la real gana. En el momento en el que entro en vuestra sociedad, la Herejía me considera “hombre” y me da los “privilegios” de los “hombres”, lo cual tiene como consecuencia directa el que yo, pasivamente, acabe haciendo daño a la larga a las “mujeres” por gozar de unos “privilegios” de los que ellas no pueden por ser “mujeres”. Dicho en otras palabras, me estáis forzando a hacer daño a unas personas que no merecen que les haga daño. No veo ahí privilegio de ningún tipo, sino crueldad para conmigo y para con las “mujeres”. No me gusta hacer daño a los demás, por lo que me repugna la idea de que me asignéis el bando “opresor”.  
En conversaciones así, por decirlo de algún modo, acabé gastando todas las energías de mi viaje. Llegó un momento en el que me harté y no me quedó otra que callarme mi indignación ante las estupideces heréticas. De poco servía gastar energía en menesteres inútiles. Y así llevaba todo el viaje de vuelta, aguantando tonterías sin límite. Quedaban tan solo unos pocos minutos para poder desembarcar y regresar, de nuevo, a mi hogar, pero los Herejes parecían tener intención de continuar atormentándome hasta el último momento.  
—¡Eh, enanito! ¡Échanos una foto todas juntas! —me chilló una de aquellas adolescentes.  
Llevaban todo el viaje importunándome con sus payasadas, reclamando mis conocimientos de informática para que les arreglase los móviles cuando se quedaban bloqueados o no funcionaba internet. Demasiado tópico eso de conocer a un enano y asumir que va a ser sí o sí un experto en informática. De poco servía decir que la informática me trae sin cuidado, y que mis verdaderos intereses eran el jazz y tocar el saxofón; seguía siendo un “enanito”, y, por ende, un “informático”. Ahora, resultaba, también fotógrafo. Pero ya quedaba menos. Efectué la foto con toda la paciencia del mundo y decliné con total cordialidad las propuestas de aquellas muchachas sobre echarse selfies conmigo. No quería formar parte de un collage estúpido y sin sentido, en el cual únicamente jugaba el rol de “recuerdo divertido”, de criatura consistente en una recopilación de prejuicios sin ninguna consideración por observar qué había más allá de la etiqueta de “enano”.  
Parecieron dejarme en paz, por lo que pude abstraerme y centrar mi mirada en las vistas que el crucero ofrecía. Ciudad Futuralia podía verse en todo su esplendor, pero no me impresionaba tanto la ciudad en sí como la increíble puesta de sol que había sobre ella.  
He de decir que mi ciudad natal está deliberadamente ubicada en una zona del planeta que posibilita las puestas de sol más preciosas que jamás se han visto.  
Bajé del barco embriagade de aquella especie de éxtasis místico, ignorando a las Herejes de las fotos. No tenía que volver al camarote a recoger nada. Mi equipaje era bastante ligero. Tan solo llevaba a mi espalda el saxofón con el que me marché hace tantos años. Una vez puse los pies en la tierra, suspiré con muchísimo alivio. La melodía de un acordeonista callejero, entre gloriosa y melancólica, me resultó enormemente reconfortante.  
Por fin en casa. Por fin.  
Supuse que tendría que volver a mi taller de bicicletas y reabrirlo, pero podía esperar. Quería ver caras amigables y conocidas. La verdad es que no había informado a nadie de mi llegada. No lo creí necesario, porque tenía clarísimo que me iban a acoger de nuevo, como si no hubiese pasado tiempo desde mi partida. Miré en mi teléfono móvil el mapa de la ciudad, y advertí que lo más cercano desde mi posición era la fábrica de armas de mi amigue Miphat.  
Sonreí al acordarme de aquel lugar. Era un negocio que tenía la peculiaridad de vender armas “solamente a cromlyritas”. Años atrás me había parecido demasiado radical. Ahora, después de todo lo vivido, me resultaba demasiado simpático.  
Llegué a las enormes compuertas de la fábrica y tecleé el código de mi amigue. Pronto salieron a abrirme dos de los robots con los que Miphat trabajaba, y me hicieron un saludo de reconocimiento. Aquel lugar seguía siendo tan sucio, desordenado, oscuro y decadente como me gustaba. Sonreí.  
—¡No me lo puedo creer! —tronó la voz de Miphat, seguida de una risotada— ¡La estrella del jazz ha vuelto a sus orígenes!  
—¡Miphat, amigue míe! —exclamé, replete de alegría— ¡Ven aquí y dame un abrazo!  
—¡Demasiado ocupade, amigue, demasiado ocupade! No puedo levantarme de mi mesa de trabajo. Pero acércate tú si quieres. Hay mucho de lo que hablar y podemos hablar mientras trabajamos. Como verás, tenemos una infinidad de trabajo que hacer…  
Era cierto. Los robots elaboraban con minuciosidad diversas piezas de armamento militar. Daba la impresión de que estaban preparando el equipo de todo un ejército. Miré atónite a mi amigue. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo tanto?  
—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Os han hecho un pedido masivo de efectivos militares? —dije.  
—Efectivamente, amigue, efectivamente —me decía, sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo ni perder la concentración—. Un pedido masivo. Justo eso. No se puede explicar mejor.  
—Teniendo en cuenta que no trabajáis para Herejes, supongo que será para alguna organización criminal. ¿Pero qué organización tiene tanto dinero como para permitirse pagar tantísimo?  
Por primera vez desde que llegué a la fábrica, Miphat soltó sus instrumentos y se me quedó mirando fijamente. Después estalló en carcajadas.  
—¡Desde luego, cómo se nota tu ausencia…! Podría ser para una organización criminal todo esto, sí, ¡pero no es exactamente lo que ocurre! Estamos trabajando no en el equipo de un ejército, ¡sino de una sola persona!  
No me sentí sorprendide, aunque tampoco interpreté eso como una tomadura de pelo. Simplemente no entendía la situación.  
—El equipo de una sola persona se puede fabricar sin necesidad de disponer de tantos robots.  
—¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¡Eso pasa en condiciones normales! Resulta que tenemos una compradora un tanto especial…  
—¿Solicita equipo de la mejor calidad? Aun así, creo que son demasiados robots para…  
De nuevo, más risas. Miphat siempre ha tenido la costumbre de reírse demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, pero tampoco me molestaba. Su risa estaba llena de sinceridad y bondad, a diferencia de la de las heréticas muchachas del crucero.  
—¡Equipo de la mejor calidad! No, si fuera así habría acabado hace tiempo. Resulta que nuestra compradora tiene gustos un tanto… No sé ni qué adjetivo poner, porque no hay quien lo describa. Creo que no lo vas a entender. Desde luego, yo no termino de entenderlo. ¡Qué demonios! Te voy a decir exactamente sus palabras textuales, para que sepas de qué va este tema.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
—Adelante.  
—Te acabo de transferir a tu base de datos el mensaje de mi amiga. Míralo y me cuentas.  
El mensaje era, con poco, curioso:

Quiero la mejor jodida armadura de todos los putos tiempos. No me voy a andar con gilipolleces. La mejor. La jodidamente mejor. Vale, a ver, a lo mejor resulta que “la mejor armadura de todos los tiempos” es una armadura concreta que solo se consigue en una cueva legendaria venciendo a cincomil dragones. Supongo que esa armadura concreta no me la podréis conseguir; no obstante, en ese caso, quiero que me hagáis una armadura mejor que esa. Recalco, en mayúsculas: MEJOR QUE ESA. Curráoslo bien, curráoslo todo lo que podáis, pero tiene que ser la jodida mejor armadura de todos los tiempos. Buscad en bases de datos que contengan toda la historia de toda la puta civilización y aseguraos CONCIENZUDAMENTE de que mi armadura sea la mejor. Quiero que también metáis virus a mansalva en todos los ordenadores de todos los servicios de inteligencia de TODOS los zaibatsus y os aseguréis de que mi armadura sea mejor que las últimas innovaciones en tecnología. Y, además de todo eso, pido otro requisito: que sea invisible. INVISIBLE. No se puede ver. No porque me avergüence llevar armadura, sino porque el hecho de que se vea me taparía el traje. ¡El traje! ¿Dónde quedaría la profesionalidad si me ven sin traje? No, tiene que ser invisible. Invisible y, a ser posible, no muy gruesa. Tengo que poder moverme con total facilidad, con gracia y con estilo, como una persona de mi alto rango haría. No obstante, la armadura tiene que ser capaz de repeler TODOS los ataques efectuados hacia mi persona, TODOS. Y eso incluye ataques físicos, mágicos, psíquicos, informáticos e incluso psicológicos. Solo una excepción: quiero que la armadura pueda ser penetrada, sin ningún problema, por las balas que emerjan de mi propia pistola, por si se diese el caso de que alguna vez me apetezca suicidarme. Ah, y otro requisito importante: la armadura tiene que ser tan sumamente cómoda que me permita dormir y cagar —repito en mayúsculas, CAGAR— con ella puesta. Inventaos cualquier movida, un sensor inteligente que detecte cuando un truño sale de mi ojete —y lo deje pasar—, pero que prohíba el paso a las balas de mis enemigos. Y no reparéis en gastos. Puedo pagaros todo el dinero que necesitéis. Os puedo asegurar que cuento con presupuesto ilimitado: si no os lo creéis, creo que os debería bastar con teclear mi nombre en internet. Por lo pronto, para aplacar cualquier escepticismo, junto al presente mensaje os adjunto un cheque con valor de…

—¿Os ha transferido todo este dinero de verdad? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?  
—Nos ha transferido todo este dinero de verdad, sí.  
De haber tenido un cuerpo biológico, supongo que habría tragado saliva o algo así.  
—Pero… ¡Oh, Cromlyr, con esta cantidad de dinero nos podríamos comprar nuestro propio zaibatsu! ¿Para quién demonios estamos trabajando, que se puede permitir esas sumas?  
—¿Te ha llamado la atención su peculiar forma de escribir, verdad? Bueno, se trata de una persona que se está haciendo muy conocida últimamente… ¡Y más que lo va a ser! Se hace llamar doña Lovra, ¿te suena ese nombre?  
Asentí.  
—Me suena, pero solo de oídas. Por lo que tengo entendido, es la elfa que dirige no sé qué organización criminal, ¿verdad? Famosa en los bajos fondos. No sé qué de robo de bancos.  
—¡Robo de bancos…! ¡Robo de bancos! Grumtein, ¡doña Lovra es la mayor ladrona de bancos de la historia! Ella y su banda han llevado a crisis económicas irreparables a más de una docena de zaibatsus. ¡Y si eso se quedara ahí…! Está metida en casi todos los follones posibles. Por lo que tengo entendido, empezó en el mundo del narcotráfico. Heroína, concretamente. Pero ahora ha ampliado sus negocios a todas las áreas. Tráfico de órganos, extorsión, secuestro, atraco a mano armada, pillaje, boicot informático… Y, cómo no, su especialidad: robo de bancos. En cualquier caso, esa elfa está en todo lo que da dinero. ¡Oh, menos la prostitución! Doña Lovra se considera, como nosotros, una esforzada cultista cromlyrita.  
Desde luego, me parecía bastante divertida la existencia de una persona así. Pero también me asustaba.  
—¿Se dedica al tráfico de órganos, pero rechaza la prostitución?  
—¡Exacto! Sostiene que las atrocidades de su banda tienen que afectar a todos los Herejes por igual, sin distinción de género o sexo. Por ello rechaza la prostitución. ¡Es más, por lo que tengo entendido, suele clavar en picas las cabezas de todos los proxenetas en los territorios bajo su control!  
—¿Territorios bajo su control? ¿De qué me estás hablando?  
Hacía tiempo que no veía a Miphat tan entusiasmade. Eso me agradaba.  
—¡Esa elfa ha conquistado territorios, tíe! ¡Territorios enteros que no son de ningún zaibatsu, sino de ella!  
—Pero eso que me dices es imposible. No puede haber un territorio en el planeta que no sea dominado por un zaibatsu. Los caballeros de cualquiera llegarían y…  
—¡Ja! En otras circunstancias quizá sí, ¡pero no si te enfrentas a la banda de doña Lovra! Cuenta con un ejército de caballeros capaces de repeler a cualquier zaibatsu. Por tanto, se puede permitir el apropiarse de un territorio… O, como lo llama ella, tenerlo “bajo su protección”. Ella puede hacer lo que le da la real gana con su territorio, y a cambio, se compromete con sus habitantes de protegerlos de la tiranía de los zaibatsus.  
Me parecía muy irónico que una persona como doña Lovra hablase de “tiranía”.  
—¿Quitar una tiranía para poner otra? Esa mujer empala cabezas… No sé, Miphat.  
—¡Amigue míe! Te seré sincere, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Doña Lovra es una tirana más, pero, ¿qué demonios? ¡Al fin y al cabo, siempre vamos a estar dominades por tiranos! Puestos a elegir, ¿no es acaso mejor que el tirano sea un cultista cromlyrita? Lovra haría cualquier cosa por dinero, ¡pero al menos rechaza la prostitución! ¡Ah, y más importante aún! ¡Ella respeta nuestros pronombres! Te puedo asegurar que desde el momento en que abrí esta fábrica he tenido ocasión de hacer tratos con zaibatsus y maleantes de todo tipo, ¡pero ni una sola vez habían respetado mis pronombres! Siempre acababan usando el masculino, ¡siempre! ¡Doña Lovra ha sido la única excepción!   
Mi interés, en ese momento, comenzó a crecer muchísimo más. Miphat se coscó de ello y rompió a reír.  
—¿Tanto te sorprende, amigue, que haya gente en el mundo que respeta los pronombres de los demás? ¡Sabía yo que ese viajecito al mundo de los Herejes te iba a dejar bien traumatizade…! Mira que te lo dijimos. No te perdías nada allí fuera, no. Pero tú insististe con esos sueños absurdos e infantiles tuyos. ¡Saxofonista! ¡Ja! Los Herejes no creo que sepan siquiera lo que es un saxofón. No escuchan más que porquería varia…  
—Tengo que reconocer que fui bastante estúpide ignorando todas vuestras advertencias. Mi vida habría sido mucho más sencilla de haberme quedado en la ciudad. Desde luego, no tendría el vacío existencial que tengo ahora.  
—¡Nada, nada, nada! La gente tiene que aprender por sí misma. De nada servía que nosotres hablásemos del mundo de los herejes si tú no lo veías con tus propios ojos. No, Grumtein. Te ha venido bien esto. Ahora podrás ser feliz aquí, amigue. Por lo pronto, te veo demasiado alterade. Necesitas relajarte, relajarte mucho. Desintoxicarte del mundo herético. A ese propósito, tengo que decirte que nos hemos tomado ciertas, digamos, libertades.  
Una sonrisa divertida acompañó las palabras de Miphat. No me hizo mucha gracia, pero sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, iba sin maldad.  
—Sorpréndeme.  
—Verás, les chiques y yo te hemos puesto en un pequeño compromiso. Pero será por tu bien.  
—¿A mí? Pero eso no tiene sentido. Yo acabo de llegar…  
—Pero nosotros sabíamos que ibas a venir. Hay agentes de doña Lovra infiltrados en esta ciudad, ¿sabes? Estamos trabajando codo con codo con ellos, y bueno, prácticamente se podría decir que la ciudad es suya. En la teoría, Ciudad Futuralia sigue teniendo un acuerdo que la anexiona al Dominio Cilco; pero en la práctica… ¡Ja! Los caballeros de la CilcoCORPS no tienen nada que hacer aquí, te lo puedo asegurar.  
No estuve segure de si eso eran buenas noticias.  
—Nos estamos metiendo en un problema. Puedo entender que hagáis tratos con gente de los bajos fondos… Siempre lo habéis hecho. Pero estáis, directamente, desafiando la autoridad de Cilco.  
—¡Cilco, como todos los zaibatsus, está dirigido por Herejes!  
—Muy bien, pero esos Herejes hicieron un pacto con nosotros hace mucho tiempo y no tendríamos por qué romperlo. Si hacemos alguna tontería, pueden mandarnos hordas enteras con capacidad de arrasar esta ciudad.  
—Tranquilízate. Sobreestimas a la gente de Cilco, amigue. Ni se han enterado de lo que está pasando aquí… Los esbirros de doña Lovra son bastante discretos. Pero en un futuro me gustaría que esta ciudad se desconectase del Dominio Cilco y pasase a estar “bajo la protección” de Lovra. Todes les demás están de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor. ¡Pero no pongas esa cara! No adelantemos acontecimientos. Por lo pronto, te debería bastar saber que la banda de Lovra controla todo lo que entra y sale de la ciudad, para evitar tener problemas con Cilco. Por eso supimos que venías, Grumtein.  
—¿Y en qué consiste el compromiso ese, entonces? Yo no quiero trabajar para la gente de doña Lovra. No sé, me da miedo. Y tampoco podría hacer mucho. ¡Solo sé tocar el saxofón y montar bicicletas, por Cromlyr! ¿Qué puede querer de mí una organización criminal?  
Sin dejar de trabajar, Miphat me hizo un gesto con las manos para que me tranquilizara.  
—La idea con Lovra es quedar bien, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Si te metemos a ti en todo esto… Bueno, ¡daríamos una pésima impresión! —exclamó, entre risotadas— No te veo a ti tratando con criminales. ¡Te acojonarías en el proceso! No, lo del compromiso es otra cosa. Verás, resulta que te hemos asignado sin permiso el papel de guía turístique.  
—¿De guía turístique?  
Mi amigue asintió.  
—Hace una semana me contactó un antiguo cliente mío, un elfo al que conocía únicamente de hacer tratos por internet. Se trata de un Inquisidor cromlyrita llamado Gúlcar. Me comentó que tenía unos días ociosos y pretendía pasarlos en Ciudad Futuralia. Quería poder disponer de une de nosotres para poder hacerle compañía durante su estancia y enseñarle la ciudad. Además de eso, también estaba muy interesado en alquilar una bicicleta para poder probar nuestro famosísimo Carril de Bicis… Y bueno, pensé en ti. Esa misma mañana la gente de Lovra me había notificado de tu llegada, prevista para el mismo día que él. Así que me tomé la libertad de decirle al Inquisidor Gúlcar que podía contar contigo para que le cubrieras todas las necesidades.  
Al ver que no contestaba, Miphat insistió.  
—Créeme, te he hecho un favor. Me lo acabarás agradeciendo, te lo juro. Vienes totalmente saturade de los Herejes y su intolerancia… ¿Qué mejor compañía que un Inquisidor cromlyrita para estos casos? Y créeme, es un tipo con el que da gusto hablar. Tremendamente culto y redicho, con un toque de ironía que te encantará.  
Supuse que cualquier cosa sería mejor que la terrible compañía de los Herejes. Podría estar bien.  
—¡Ah, por cierto! Le encanta el jazz, además. De hecho, toca el piano. ¡Es más, ahora mismo se encuentra en el Micro Abierto de la Sala Acuario! Ve rápido y lo conocerás. Te estará esperando.


	2. Grumtein el Enano: Días de ocio en Ciudad Futuralia (segunda parte)

El Inquisidor Gúlcar estaba situado al fondo de la sala, dándole uso al piano que tenían allí. Su melodía resultaba grácil y elegante; rápida, pero sin llegar a ser abrumadora. Ninguno de los allí presentes había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por escucharlo, pero tampoco terminaban de mostrar indiferencia. Aquella música teñía el sitio de una elegancia despreocupada, bohemia, muy a tono con la luz anaranjada del atardecer que caía a través de la ventana.   
Más llamativo aún me resultó el elfo como tal. No había que ser muy avispado para darse cuenta de que pertenecía la Inquisición cromlyrita. Su aspecto andrógino era una buena muestra de ello. No parecía, a simple vista, ni “hombre” ni “mujer”; poseía el refinamiento grácil atribuido heréticamente a las “mujeres”, pero en él se veían ciertos rasgos anatómicos atribuidos heréticamente a los “hombres”.   
En origen, los elfos, al igual que nosotres, no tenían nada más que un género; el culto cromlyrita les había hecho ver que oscurecer la igualdad entre las personas, de la forma que fuera, era Herejía. Pero sus descendientes más soberbios y heréticos, los humanos, los habían arrastrado a la perdición, calificándolos de “afeminados” y de “maricones” —con respecto a ese último adjetivo, tengo que reconocer que no veo relación alguna entre la identidad sexual de una persona y la identidad de género, pero parece que la lógica herética sí—. En cualquier caso, ya no quedaban elfos que conservasen la elegancia andrógina de los días de antaño; mejor dicho, no quedaban más allá del culto cromlyrita. El tal Gúlcar parecía, en ese sentido, extraído de un libro de historia.   
Dejando a un lado la cuestión de que fuese más o menos andrógino, Gúlcar tenía un porte verdaderamente exquisito y aristocrático, una mirada llena de una languidez melancólica únicamente visible en personas de sensibilidad algo más elevada que la media herética. Era algo así como un halo de tristeza superior, un dolor elegante y refinado, una misantropía mesurada y finísimamente educada.   
El gigantesco y tosco mandoble que tenía apoyado contra la pared no hacía más que incrementar esa elegancia.   
Me resultó simpático al instante. Me acerqué a él en cuanto terminó su interpretación y no tardó en reconocerme.   
—Tú debes ser le dueñe del taller de bicicletas —me dijo.  
—Así es. Mi nombre es Grumtein —dije, tendiéndole la mano.   
—Muy bien, Grumtein. Soy el Inquisidor Gúlcar. Si no te supone una molestia, ¿podríamos irnos de aquí a otro sitio más tranquilo? El Micro Abierto está resultando ser atroz. Ahora le toca el turno a un grupo de supuestos poetas que no saben hacer otra cosa que chillar sucesiones de reivindicaciones sociales, sin orden ni concierto, sobre cuestiones con las que ni siquiera empatizan…   
Lo llamativo de estas palabras no fue tanto su contenido, sino el hecho de que las pronunció en voz alta sin ningún tipo de discreción. Todos los allí presentes clavaron sus ojos en él, con todo tipo de sentimientos en su mirada. Gúlcar, sin embargo, se fijó con malicia en una pareja de Herejes —“chico” y “chica”— que charlaban abrazados en la esquina de la barra. El chico pareció sentirse molesto por ello y se nos acercó, embravecido.   
—Oye, tú, orejitas —le dijo a Gúlcar—, eres un soplapollas. Te he visto. Estabas mirando a mi novia, ¿eh, capullo?  
Gúlcar no contestó.   
Entonces, el Hereje comenzó a argumentar. Argumentó que la monogamia era muy importante. Argumentó que su novia no debía ser mirada por nadie, porque estaba con él, y solo él tenía ese derecho. Argumentó que su novia no podía tener nada con nadie, porque estaba con él, y él no se lo iba a consentir. Argumentó que podía cruzarle la cara a cualquier “soplapollas” que tuviese la osadía de mirar o acercarse a su novia, porque estaba con él, y eso le confería legítimo derecho.   
Nada de eso pareció conmover al Inquisidor, quien seguía sonriendo con malicia.   
—Resulta que no me estaba fijando en tu, eh, novia.   
—¡Y una polla! ¡Te he visto! ¡Nos estabas mirando! Ahora no te me pongas gilipollas…   
—¡Por supuesto que os estaba mirando! Pero tu novia no me suscitaba curiosidad sexual de ningún tipo. El que me la suscita, por el contrario, eres tú.   
La mirada del Hereje pasó de la rabia celosa más inmunda al asco más profundo. Quedó explícito al proferir un insulto que no referiré.   
Y entonces lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Al Inquisidor. A una persona que tenía al alcance de la mano un gigantesco mandoble con el que podía hacer trizas a cualquiera con solo desearlo.   
Pero no ocurrió nada. Al contrario, se echó a reír.   
—¡Vámonos, amigue Grumtein! —me dijo, sujetándose la mandíbula sin dejar de reír— Suficiente herejía hemos aguantado por hoy. Aguantar los versos malos sería ya demasiado.   
Salimos del lugar apresuradamente, ajenos a las miradas de sorpresa que nos lanzaban. Una vez fuera, me apresuré a guiarlo hasta un sitio más decente.  
—No toda nuestra ciudad es así, Inquisidor —dije—. Acostumbra a ser un lugar seguro para los cromlyritas, libre de Herejes. Pero el turismo es demasiado grande, y puedes toparte con compañía indeseada si vas a donde no debes. En cualquier caso, no te preocupes. A partir de ahora te guiaré a sitios mejores.   
Gúlcar no volvió a decir palabra. Finalmente, llegamos a la preciosa terraza de una heladería llevada por enanos de confianza, un lugar agradable y tranquilo. Un acordeón de fondo amenizaba la estancia allí, muy en concordia con el sempiterno atardecer de nuestra ciudad.   
Llegó le camarere a tomarnos nota con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Yo me pedí una recarga doble; el Inquisidor, por su lado, un barco de plátano y un helado-batido de vainilla con tres bolas. Su semblante se mostraba en todo momento alegre y despreocupado, ajeno a los acontecimientos de antes.   
—Si te digo la verdad —dije, algo cansade del silencio incómodo que se estaba empezando a producir—, yo tampoco es que esté con muchas ganas de ver Herejes. No sé si te han contado un poco de mí o de mi historia…   
—Me han contado algo. Acabas de regresar a casa de tras una larga jornada —me dijo, sonriendo enigmáticamente   
—Así es.   
Me miró entonces divertido, al tiempo que devoraba complacido su barco de plátano.   
—Y cuéntame, Grumtein. ¿Qué fue lo que viste allá fuera, más allá de esta agradable ciudad?  
Pude haber dicho muchas cosas entonces. Pensé en una cultura llena de jerarquías absurdas en las que los intolerantes pasan por tolerantes y al revés. Pensé en un mundo en el que amar a alguien es sinónimo de poseerlo, de un modo u otro. Pensé en personas saltándose los pronombres y la dignidad de los demás. Pensé en agrupaciones de artistas convertidas en monumentos al narcisismo. Pensé en el activismo y en la justicia social a través de redes sociales, y en cómo un buen propósito había degenerado en una simple vía de ostentar superioridad moral. Pensé en “mujeres” trans siendo repudiadas por “mujeres” cis por una cuestión de órganos irrelevantes. Pensé en personas estableciendo categorías de opresión, estableciendo qué opresión es mayor y cuál es menor. Pensé en personas creyendo tener poder absoluto sobre otras por haber surgido estas últimas de no sé qué proceso biológico humano llamado “reproducción”. Pensé en un mundo en el que el valor de una persona se calculaba sumando la cantidad dinero ganado a lo largo de su vida. Pensé en personas incapaces de ser leales a nadie, sumidas en una verdadera anarquía, considerando legítimo cualquier abandono, y justificada cualquier traición.   
Pensé en las niñas del crucero. Pensé en lo acontecido durante el Micro Abierto.   
Pude haber dicho muchas cosas. Pero solo dije una palabra.   
—¡Herejes!  
Gúlcar casi se atraganta con su barco de plátano.   
—Eso es lo que he visto más allá de esta ciudad, Gúlcar. Herejes.   
—¡Herejes! ¡Herejes! —dijo entre risotadas— ¡Herejes, amigue míe! ¡Dime! ¿Qué se hace con los Herejes, Grumtein? ¿Qué se hace?  
No contesté. No supe qué quería decir ante eso ni a dónde quería llegar.   
—A los Herejes, amigue míe —dijo, al tiempo que le daba a una de las bolas de helado—, se les castiga. Se les apresa. Se les tortura. Se les mata. Se les destruye. Se les arrasa. Es la misión de la Inquisición. Es la misión de los cromlyritas. Los Herejes deben ser aniquilados. Aniquilados. Arrasados sin discusión. Erradicados. Exterminados. Hasta el último de ellos. ¿Verdad, Grumtein? ¿Verdad, amigue míe?   
No tardó mucho en acabarse las tres bolas de helado, por lo que empezó enseguida a succionar el batido con la pajita.   
—Verdad —dije.   
—Muy bien. ¡Muy bien! Creo que nos llevaremos bien. ¡Serás une guía turístique estupende! Sí, hay que matarlos a todos. Es un hecho. Quien no sea capaz de admitirlo, o no es un verdadero cromlyrita, o está lleno de hipocresía y cinismo.   
—Sí. ¿Por eso elegiste ser Inquisidor, verdad?   
De nuevo volvió a reír. Su espada de casi dos metros estaba apoyada en nuestra mesa. La empuñadura casi rozaba el borde del barco de plátano. Por algún motivo aquello, sumado a su risa, me pareció inquietante.   
—¡Mis orígenes! —dijo— Oh, por supuesto que elegí ser Inquisidor por eso. ¿Por qué si no? Ay, amigue… ¡Amigue! ¡Amigue! ¡Amigue, con “e”! Fuera de esta ciudad pocas ocasiones tengo de usar esa palabra, con “e”. ¡Ah! ¡Amigue! ¿Sabes, Grumtein? En origen yo también usaba esos pronombres. ¡Yo, un elfo!   
—¿Sí? Eso es muy curioso. Pocas personas suelen usarlos, aparte de nosotres, la Gente del Silicio.   
—¿Sabes que los elfos, en origen, solo teníamos un pronombre?   
—Lo sé.   
—Digamos que admiraba aquella vieja época. Admiraba las leyendas del pasado del pueblo elfo. Me sentía orgullosamente cromlyrita y repudiaba a todos los Herejes. Pensé que podía estar por encima de ellos, ¿sabes? Pensé que podía ir más allá y trascender el rol de género que me habían impuesto. Dejar de ser hombre, vaya, y pasar a ser “no binario”. ¡Por un momento lo conseguí! Y quería más. Por eso me hice Inquisidor. Quería una guerra al Hereje, una guerra sin cuartel. Quería sangre y devastación. ¡Quería tantas cosas! Pensaba que mi empresa saldría a buen puerto. Que el odio me podría liberar. Que sería recordado… ¡Recordade, mejor dicho, ya que hablamos de esos días! Que sería recordade, como decía, como une gran caudille que salvaría lo que queda de planeta exterminando a la escoria. ¡Creía tantas cosas! Era, desde luego, une tipe bastante idealista y soñadore. ¡Ah!   
Gúlcar decidió concluir con el batido antes de proseguir.   
—Me acabé dando cuenta, sin embargo, de que mis posibilidades eran bastante limitadas.   
—¿Renunciaste a ser Inquisidor? —pregunté, sin disimular cierta leve decepción.   
—No, no realmente. Pero digamos que empecé a incorporar ciertos procedimientos heréticos en mi forma de proceder. No vi muchas más opciones.   
Se hizo, de nuevo, un silencio incómodo. Me tocó romperlo otra vez.   
—Siempre hay otra opción —dije.   
—Por lo que tengo entendido, Grumtein, te dedicabas al saxofón, ¿no? Esa era tu pasión. A mí también me gusta el jazz, ¿sabes? Algún día tenemos que tocar algo juntos. Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. Lo decía porque no puedes comparar la vida de un músico con la de un Inquisidor. Si tú quieres tocar, puedes tocar donde y como quieras. Pero si pretendes cazar herejes, tus posibilidades son mucho más limitadas, y tienes que acabar cediendo.   
Me empezaba a decepcionar realmente aquel Inquisidor. Su discurso era demasiado parecido al de tanta escoria…   
—¿Ceder a qué? —dije, algo moleste— ¿A dejar de usar tus pronombres? Jamás me han hecho cambiarme de pronombres. Jamás.   
—¡Amigue, amigue, amigue! Insisto, tú eres músico. ¿O debería decir músique? No sé, a las mujeres no se les dice “músicas”. Como sea, tú solo te dedicas a tocar el saxofón. El saxofón se puede tocar con unos pronombres u otros, pero…   
—Los Herejes se pueden cazar con unos pronombres u otros —repuse, tajante.   
—Ya, ya. Pero si usas pronombres aceptados por la sociedad herética, la cantidad de Herejes a los que puedes dar caza se incrementa notablemente. ¿A quién queremos engañar? La Inquisición está podrida en valores mucho tiempo. ¡Nos volvemos Herejes en un intento de aplacar Herejía!   
Sus palabras eran trágicas, pero parecía divertido con todo este asunto. Yo no le encontré la más mínima pizca de diversión.   
—Necesito matices —dije—. ¿En qué aspectos has trabajado de modo herético?  
—En asumir que no puedo cambiar ciertas conductas heréticas demasiado arraigadas en mi carácter. Y en considerar conveniente la práctica de herejías para matar Herejes en ciertas ocasiones.   
—¡Pero propagas más Herejía!   
—Oh, créeme, la Herejía se propaga con o sin nuestra ayuda.   
Tras decir estas palabras hizo un gesto a le camarere para que se llevara su vaso y su plato, ambos vacíos.   
—No sé. Realmente hablas en términos muy abstractos —señalé—, y tal vez no sea para tanto. No querría llevarme mal contigo, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que vamos a convivir juntos. No sé… ¿Podrías ponerme un ejemplo más claro?   
Gúlcar asintió, paciente.   
—Imagina, Grumtein, que estoy en un bar, en la capital de un dominio zaibatsu. Un bar, qué se yo, como el de hace un momento. Lleno de Herejes. ¿Lo tienes en mente, no? Bien. Ahí podría, no sé, agarrar mi mandoble y empezar a matar a todo el mundo. ¡Sería un ejercicio muy gratificante, desde luego! Pero vendrían los caballeros de las fuerzas COPS de ese zaibatsu y me arrestarían para luego ejecutarme. Moriría míseramente y se acabarían todas las matanzas de Herejes que mis brazos podrían llevar a cabo. No compensa, ¿no crees?   
—¿De qué otra forma compensaría?   
—Ahí es donde quiero llegar. Si en vez de liarme a matar gente sin ton ni son como un idiota me monto una estrategia mayor, las cosas pueden cambiar. Imagina, no sé, que me uno a los COPS de un zaibatsu.   
—¡Entonces te dedicarías a cazar cultistas!   
El elfo levantó una ceja.   
—¡A cazar cultistas! ¡Cultistas! Tienes una opinión demasiado buena de los Herejes. ¿Crees acaso que saben lo que es un cultista, que nos tienen siquiera en cuenta?   
—Ellos nos oprimen…   
—Pero no nos oprimen por ser cultistas, amigue. Nos oprimen por no ser heterosexuales, por no ser humanos, por no ser ricos o mierdas así. Pero no por ser “cultistas”. Tienen ni idea de lo que es un cultista. Si nos dan caza es movidos por obtener un beneficio, no por ansiar exterminarnos. Recuerda que somos nosotros quienes queremos acabar con ellos, y no al revés. Se mueven únicamente por sexo y por dinero, ¡una motivación tan noble como el odio está fuera de lugar! Si los Herejes tuviesen como objetivo un genocidio a gran escala, ¡me caerían hasta simpáticos!   
—Cada día mueren mujeres por delito de odio…   
—¿Delito de odio? No, amigue. Llámalo intransigencia, llámalo desconsideración, psicopatía, machismo absoluto, desprecio, como sea. Pero eso no es odio. Créeme, un Hereje difícilmente puede llegar a sentir odio. Sus motivaciones son demasiado bajas, ¡demasiado!   
Tras decir esto, Gúlcar hizo una pausa y pasó a hablar en voz muchísimo más baja, con un deje de melancolía.   
—De la misma forma que son demasiado bajos para sentir amor.   
Asentí, tristemente.   
—La cuestión es, como decía, que si me uno a los COPS de un zaibatsu no me van a hacer cazar cultistas per se… Tal vez mate a cultistas en el proceso, sí, pero no será el objetivo principal. Mataré, de hecho, sobre todo Herejes… Es decir, a los COPS del zaibatsu rival, a gángsters variopintos y a otros Inquisidores como yo, o caballeros andantes que no han tenido otro remedio que heretizarse para proseguir con sus matanzas.   
—Por tanto, sacrificas tu integridad moral para matar a tanta gente como te resulte posible. Incluso si eso implica matar a gente inocente.   
—Las masacres de Herejes compensan que haya daños colaterales, aunque el daño colateral sea de por sí un concepto herético. Si cayese un meteorito que acabara con el planeta, moriríamos todos los cultistas, pero también sería el fin de la Herejía. Y eso es algo positivo, ¿no crees?  
No estaba muy segure, desde luego.   
—No me terminan de quedar claras tus aseveraciones tan rotundas sobre lo moral y lo inmoral, sobre lo positivo y lo negativo. No sé.   
—Mis actos están movidos por cuestiones más allá de lo moral y lo inmoral, amigue. Tengo otros motivos que ya descubrirás a su debido momento. Por lo pronto,,, ¡Ah! Aún queda mucho tiempo que pasar antes de que yo me vaya. Muchas horas juntos. Relajémonos y llévame a ese famoso taller de bicicletas tuyo. Siempre he estado atraído por el ciclismo de Ciudad Futuralia.   
Placentera la noche en el taller de bicicletas. Volver a entrar, después de tantos años cerrado, fue reconfortante. De nuevo aquel olor familiar, y la sensación de que todo estaba en su sitio, tal como lo dejé. Él aguantó que le diese una charla sobre bicicletas más larga que la que me dio sobre Herejes, y fue bastante bien. Hablamos superficialmente de jazz antes de irnos a dormir, y tras enseñarle cuál sería su habitación, me configuré en estado de suspensión hasta el día siguiente.   
La mañana transcurrió apacible y radiante. Gúlcar aprendió bastante rápido a montar en bicicleta, por lo que tuvimos tiempo de sobra para disfrutar del Carril de Bicis, esa enorme macroconstrucción ubicada por encima de la ciudad, donde hay espacio de sobra para que la gente pueda montar en bicicleta sin chocarse con peatones o con otros ciclistas. Podíamos correr todo lo rápido que quisiéramos, sin límites y sin preocupaciones.   
Y recuerdo entonces cómo la melena de Gúlcar ondeaba al viento, y cómo este chillaba de pura felicidad, como si fuese un niño que jamás ha tenido por qué conocer las miserias de un mundo herético destinado a llenar de odio hasta el más puro corazón.   
Así transcurrían los días, con bastante alegría y tranquilidad. El Inquisidor cada vez se mostraba más interesado por el tema de las bicicletas. Se pasaba horas enteras escuchándome hablar sobre ello y viéndome trabajar en el taller. En algunas ocasiones incluso se prestaba a ayudarme, y, a decir verdad, lo hacía bastante bien.   
El mundo de las bicicletas es bastante más interesante que el del odio desatado hacia los Herejes.   
Al igual que el mundo del jazz. Sabiendo que yo tocaba el saxofón, no tardamos en buscar una ocasión propicia para tocar juntos. Nos compenetrábamos bastante bien, ya lo creo. Llegamos incluso a dar un concierto en un sitio de fiar, con buenísimos resultados.   
Y éramos felices, estoy segure de ello. Gúlcar conocía muchísimos grupos de jazz, muchísimas canciones, y probablemente habría conocido más de no haberse estropeado tanto.   
No puedo pensar en ese muchacho sin sentir cómo se me parte el corazón.   
Juro con toda mi alma que, en origen, jamás tuvo maldad. Jamás.   
Pero todo cambia.   
Ya se acercaba el día de su partida. El terrible día de su partida. Regresábamos a casa del Carril de Bicicletas; él, totalmente sudoroso; yo, con necesidad urgente de una buena recarga. Yo no quería que se fuera y él tampoco quería irse.   
—El reciente contrato que he firmado con el zaibatsu me da poco margen de error. Necesito estar ahí en dos días, Grumtein. Son bastante estrictos. Si no aparezco, llamarán a otro. ¡No veas lo que me ha costado encontrar este trabajo…! Tiene guasa, ¡tener que arrastrarme para poder ser Hereje! ¡Ni ser Hereje dejan a uno ya y tenemos que pedir permiso, permiso para ser un esclavo, suplicar vivir una vida de blasfemia y herejía!   
No puedo culparlo. Era muy triste todo aquello.   
—Chico, existen más opciones —dije.   
—¡Más opciones!   
—Me han hablado bastante bien de doña Lovra. Una señora del crimen adscrita al culto cromlyrita. ¿Por qué no trabajas para ella? Es de los nuestros. Respeta los pronombres de los enanos y te pagará bien por tu espada. Podrás llevar a cabo tu trabajo como Inquisidor sin la necesidad de ser un Hereje, ¿no crees?   
Sonrió con amargura y negó con la cabeza.   
—Imposible, Grumtein. Ya te expliqué por qué.   
—¿Cómo? Nunca hemos hablado de Lovra, que yo recuerde.   
—Sé quién es Lovra. Y créeme que me encantaría poder trabajar para ella mucho más que trabajar para Herejes de mierda. Pero ya te lo dije. No tiene sentido ponerse a matar gente sin posibilidades de ganar y esperar sacar algo bueno de ello. Lovra… Es admirable lo que hace, ¿sabes? Pero creo que les vuestres tenéis mucha fe en ella. Lovra no puede durar en un mundo como el que tenemos. Sus sueños se harán pedazos. No puedes pretender sobrevivir a los zaibatsus sin trabajar para ellos. Arrasarán con su panda y con sus territorios conquistados, ya lo creo. No tiene sentido que me una a sus filas. Sería una muerte segura. Creo que se pueden castigar muchos más Herejes si estás en el bando con más posibilidades de ganar, ¿no te lo parece?   
Supuse que llevaba razón. Doña Lovra tampoco me gustaba mucho, al fin y al cabo. Total, qué más da.   
En ese momento se me ocurrió una solución para la vida de Gúlcar. Y para la mía, especialmente.   
—¿Por qué no trabajas para mí?   
—¿Perdón?   
—En el taller de bicicletas. He visto que te gusta mucho la materia, y esta semana lo has hecho bastante bien las veces que me has ayudado. Me vendría genial tener un ayudante. Creo que podrías hacerlo bastante bien. Has estado feliz estos días, ¿no? ¿Por qué irte? La vida en el taller puede ser bastante amena para ti.   
Creo que Gúlcar nunca me había mirado antes con tantísima atención.   
—Eres muy amable por ofrecerme eso —me dijo en un susurro.   
Luego se hizo el silencio.   
—No puedo —dijo finalmente—. No, definitivamente no. Verás, Grumtein, cuando una persona ha vivido las cosas que yo he vivido, en fin, tiene una serie de necesidades que no pueden ser suplidas trabajando en un taller de bicicletas. Necesidad de castigar. De asesinar, mutilar, destruir, torturar, matar, matar, matar. Es una necesidad tan básica como el comer, y siento que, si no la satisfago, me moriré. No, no puedo quedarme en el taller de bicicletas.   
—Déjame ir contigo —dije.   
Sigo sin entender por qué lo dije.   
—No —respondió—. No estás heche para matar. No estás tan envilecide. No, Grumtein, lo agradezco, pero no. Sin embargo, puedo ofrecerte esto.   
Me tendió un microchip.   
—Instala esto en cualquier ordenador y podrás monotorizarme. Estarás al tanto de todo lo que veo y hago, si tanto me echas de menos. Te ofrecería mi teléfono móvil, pero no uso de esas cosas. Me parece que no volveremos a tener conversaciones en lo que me queda de vida.   
—Entiendo.   
—Sé que esto es triste para ti. Para mí, créeme, también lo es. Pero, si realmente te importo, me gustaría pedirte una última cosa antes de irme.   
Asentí. Estaba dispuesto a demasiado.   
—Soy un Hereje, Grumtein. Un Hereje que castiga a otros Herejes, pero un Hereje. Merezco morir. Merezco que me castiguen. No me quito la vida porque soy demasiado cobarde para ello. Pero me odio. Amigue míe, probablemente caiga en batalla a manos de un hijoputa de algún zaibatsu. Con toda seguridad. Pero tal vez no. Tal vez me castigue un cromlyrita. Un cromlyrita de verdad, no la mierda en que yo me he convertido. Un Inquisidor, o un caballero andante. No sé. Tú lo sabrás. Tú me estarás monotorizando. Quiero que estés muy atente. Si descubres que el autor de mi muerte es un verdadero cromlyrita, por favor, por favor te lo digo… Ponte a su servicio. Si me quieres, haz eso. Ponte a su servicio. Por favor te lo pido. No te pido más.


	3. Ráncor de Jeix: Solidaridad innecesaria (primera parte)

Recuerdo que estaba en la sala de espera del psiquiátrico, y que una elfa con pinta de no tener muchas luces no dejaba de mirarme, no sé si con simpatía, con curiosidad o simplemente con estupidez.  
Por suerte para mí, la consulta que estaba atendiendo en ese momento no duró demasiado. Una de las enfermeras del doctor Chaant salió a llamar al siguiente paciente.   
—¡Cirea 4149!   
Me levanté y me dirigí a la sala de consultas de Chaant. El doctor me miró, como todas las personas que me ven por primera vez, con cierta incomodidad.   
—Señorita Cirea, siéntese —me dijo, inquieto.   
Me senté, pero no tardó en pasar por la puerta la Cirea de verdad, que resultó ser aquella condenada elfa que tan de los nervios me estaba poniendo. Me miró con confusión.   
—Perdone —dijo, dirigiéndose al psiquiatra—, no sé quién es esta señorita aquí sentada, pero le puedo asegurar que yo soy Cirea 4149 y que tenía cita con usted a esta hora. Si no me cree, puedo comprobárselo con mi DNI…   
La extrañeza del doctor al mirarme se incrementó hasta llegar al espanto, o algo así. Divertida, levanté las manos en un gesto apaciguador.   
—No se preocupen. Antes de que se den cuenta, podrán retomar sus asuntos con tranquilidad —dije.   
Tras ello, procedí.   
Me bajé las gafas de sol, y me bastó con mirar al doctor. Una mirada seca, directa, y el doctor ya estaba arrebujado en su silla con un gesto extremadamente dócil.   
—¡Muy bien! —dije, satisfecha— Señor doctor, verá, no he venido a su consulta con el objeto de tratarme ninguna enfermedad mental. No tengo, que me conste, ninguna enfermedad mental… Restando la adicción a ciertas sustancias, pero, ¡bah! En cualquier caso, al menos, no tengo ninguna enfermedad mental que quiera que se me trate, por decirla de alguna manera. He acudido a usted en busca de otros servicios que usted, y solo usted, puede proporcionarme. ¿Puedo contar con su completa colaboración durante todo el proceso?   
—Puede contar con mi completa colaboración durante todo el proceso —respondió con voz dócil y monótona.   
Sonreí.   
La tal Cirea estaba acojonada. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni por dónde coger la situación. Decidí no jugármela. La miré a los ojos y no tardó en caer.   
—En cuanto a usted, señorita, permanecerá callada y sin hacer un solo movimiento mientras el señor Chaant me proporciona aquello que he venido a buscar. ¿Queda claro?   
—Queda claro —respondió Cirea, con la misma monotonía que el doctor Chaant.   
Viendo que la elfa se sentaba en una silla y aguardaba tranquila, me volví hacia el doctor.   
—Veamos, doctor, seré rápida. No tengo especial interés en hacerle perder horas de trabajo. He venido aquí por un motivo. Usted, si la información que he recibido no es incorrecta, es el doctor Chaant 7319, doctor en psiquiatría del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Isrion. ¿Me equivoco?   
—No se equivoca.   
—Muy bien. Si mi información sigue sin fallarme, usted, cinco años antes de trabajar en este hospital, trabajó en una ciudad llamada Niamab, cercana a la frontera con el Dominio Isoras. ¿Es correcta también esta información?   
—Es correcta.   
—¡Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto! Luego, por tanto, usted fue el psiquiatra a cargo de un señor llamado Eriobe. Su nombre completo es Eriobe 1269. Por aquel entonces era algo así como un diplomático entre Isoras y Rasko antes de que estallara la guerra. Actualmente, sin embargo, ocupa una alta posición en Isoras. Ejecutivo de no sé qué mierda, da igual. La cuestión es que es un tío importante. Y usted fue su psiquiatra, ¿verdad?   
—Lo fui.   
Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Tanta fue mi alegría que me encendí un porro allí mismo, sudándomela todos esos carteles de “prohibido fumar”. No tenía mucho que perder, al fin y al cabo, en comparación con todo lo que estaba ganando.   
—Bien, bien, bien. Soy muy consciente de que los psiquiatras tenéis todo ese rollo del secreto profesional y no sé qué mierdas… Hubo una vez en la que trabajé para un psiquiatra, ¿sabe usted? Yo me dedicaba a generar enfermedades mentales en los cerebros de las personas, y él, a cambio, me pagaba por aumentarle la clientela. Acabé matándolo una vez que me tocó el culo… En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Como decía, el secreto profesional. En principio usted no podría revelarme nada de sus clientes. Pero resulta que ahora me va a revelar todo lo que yo le pida acerca de Eriobe 1269, y me vas a otorgar ciertos documentos al respecto, ¿verdad?   
—Por supuesto.   
Todo continuó perfectamente. Me ofreció todo lo que necesitaba y se mostró perfectamente colaborativo durante todo el proceso. Impecable.   
—Muy bien —dije, ya con los documentos en la mano, finalizado todo—. Queda este asunto zanjado. Cuando salga de esta habitación, saldrá del estado de hipnosis y usted no recordará que yo estuve aquí ni que le pedí todos estos servicios. Proseguirá con su consulta normalmente y jamás se le ocurrirá pensar en los documentos perdidos relativos a Eriobe 1269. ¿Obedecerá?   
—Obedeceré.   
Asentí. Me volví hacia Cirea.   
—Respecto a usted, señorita, lo mismo le digo. No recordará nada de mí ni de este momento y proseguirá su consulta con total tranquilidad. Sus recuerdos quedan borrados a partir de este momento, ¿de acuerdo?   
Cirea tardó en articular palabra, y eso me puso de muy mala hostia. Había algo raro. Tendría que haber respondido automáticamente, como una jodida máquina. ¿Qué estaba pasando?   
—Eso me es imposible —logró articular con dificultad.   
—¿Pero qué cojones me estás contando? —dije, algo enfurecida.   
Aquello solamente tenía dos posibles explicaciones. La primera, que Cirea hubiese encontrado a alguien que le lanzase un sortilegio de protección de recuerdos. Lo veía improbable; para conseguir eso hacía falta mucha pasta, y de haber tenido aquella elfa tanta pasta se habría pagado un psiquiatra mejor. La segunda, que algún otro psíquico hijoputa estuviese ejerciendo un control absoluto sobre sus recuerdos, impidiendo que futuros psíquicos como yo pudiésemos moldear una mierda. Esta opción era mucho más probable.   
Y eso me cabreaba.   
Decidí proceder con rabia. Empecé sacándola del estado de hipnosis. ¿Qué sentido tenía ya? Iba a recordarlo todo, al fin y al cabo, y me apetecía verla acojonada. Que sufriera. Me miró con espanto al recobrar el control de su propio cuerpo sin haber perdido los recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y yo la miré con puro odio.   
—¡Gente de mierda! —bramé— Peña estúpida como tú debería dedicarse a sus cuestiones estúpidas y evitar mezclarse con quien no debe. ¿Tan difícil era, grandísima hija de puta, dedicarte a tus asuntos, a tus estudios, a tus novios y a lamerle el culo al que te da de comer? Suponía que la gente mediocre se limitaba a eso en su día a día, ¡no es una vida tan mala, al fin y al cabo! Al menos es una vida mejor que la del imbécil que se mete en fregados absurdos de los que no puede salir. ¡Pero tú no pudiste conformarte con eso, hijaputa, no! ¡Tú te tuviste que mezclar con un jodido psíquico de nivel superior que te ha lanzado una maldición mental! ¡Ahora ese tío tiene control absoluto sobre tus recuerdos y me impide borrar de tu mente todo lo que acabas de presenciar, hija de puta!   
La chavala se echó a llorar. Patético.   
—¡Yo no sé nada de lo que me estás hablando! ¡Yo no quiero problemas con nadie!   
—¿No quieres problemas? ¿No quieres problemas? ¡Oh, venga! Es demasiado tarde para querer o no querer. Te acabas de meter de lleno en un problemón tocándole las narices a mí, ¡a Ráncor de Jeix! En el Dominio Rasko aún no se me conoce, ¡pero hay seis zaibatsus que tienen puesto precio a mi cabeza! ¡Seis, hijaputa, seis!   
Siguió llorando. Me lanzó una serie de súplicas relativas a que no le hiciese daño y a que no tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando. Nada de eso me importó lo más mínimo.   
—Comprenderás que no me importa una mierda que seas o no consciente de ello. Te has mezclado con quien no debías, y vas a pagar por ello. ¡Joder! ¿No te acuerdas, me cago en la puta, de ninguna situación extraña en estos últimos días? ¿No recuerdas… qué se yo, alguna ocasión en la que hayas hecho algo que no hubieses hecho en circunstancias normales?   
Puesto que sabía que no me iba a responder, le lancé un sortilegio de dominación para forzarla a ello.   
—Tuve sexo con un hombre con el que no lo habría tenido nunca.   
Ajá. Quizá eso lo explicaba todo.   
—Dame más detalles —bramé.   
—¡No… no lo sé! ¡Iba borracha!  
—¿Borracha? ¿Borracha? Oh, cielos, podrías haber ido borracha. Quizá te haya pasado eso más veces en la vida. ¡Pero esa vez…! ¿Recuerdas haber probado una cantidad de alcohol suficiente como para tirarte al primer tío que vieras?   
De nuevo, sortilegio de dominación. No me apetecía escuchar cómo se autoengañaba aquel energúmeno.   
—No. No recuerdo haber bebido tanto.   
—¡Joder, entonces no te tiraste a un tío estando borracha! ¡El tío te sometió mentalmente para tener sexo contigo usando una magia jodidamente chunga! ¡Joder! Mira, niñata, ¿sabes una cosa? A mí me la suda salvajemente que te violen, al igual que me suda salvajemente que violen a cualquier niñata de tu edad. ¡Salvajemente! ¡Lo que no me la suda, me cago en la puta, es que interfieran en mis negocios! ¡Joder! ¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de dinero que me puedes hacer perder por tu estupidez, niñata? ¡Ahora no puedo borrar una información de tu cerebro que tiene que ser borrada! ¡Ahora no puedo, me cago en todo! ¡Y si esa información cae en las manos equivocadas se me pueden joder todos mis tratos! ¡Joder!   
Para mi sorpresa, la niñata tuvo un breve conato de rebeldía.  
—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso encima me vas a echar la culpa? ¡A mí! ¡Vale, está bien, me habrán violado! ¡Lo asumo! ¡Pero… joder!   
Alcé las cejas.   
—Vamos a ver. ¿Tan poca sesera tienes? ¿La consecuencia lógica que extraes de todo esto, estúpida, es que tengo a bien culpabilizar a las víctimas de las violaciones? ¿En serio? Vamos a ver… Niñata, ¿eres consciente de que mis poderes psíquicos pueden hacer que te pete el cerebro de un infarto cerebral en cualquier jodido momento? ¡Apenas tienes posibilidades de salir de esta mierda! ¿Y realmente piensas que es importante el tener una posición moralmente superior en cuestiones de justicia social con respecto a mí? ¡Ja! Supongamos que realmente tengo la ideología que indirectamente me atribuyes, niñata. ¿En qué te beneficia señalármelo? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que sí soy así? Es más… ¿qué pasaría si te digo que hay gente que me ha pagado jodidamente bien por someter mentalmente a mujeres de las que poder abusar sexualmente, eh, niñata? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo todo esto?   
Tuve que lanzarle otro sortilegio de dominación para que tuviese las manos quietas y no se cortase las venas.   
—Pero supongamos… Ssupongamos, no sé, que estamos hablando solo y únicamente de un tipo concreto de violaciones; las violaciones que no me reportan beneficio económico alguno. En principio no debería ver ningún motivo por el que ponerme triste ante la situación actual, esto es, que están violando cada día a incontables mujeres de las que ni la mitad son conscientes de ello. Tampoco veo ningún motivo por el que luchar por cambiar tal situación siempre y cuando no me reporte beneficio económico. Pero si me preguntan, y la gente como tú lo suele hacer, si veo justo el que la mitad de la población cuente con una desventaja de la hostia por haber nacido con coño en vez de con polla… Pues no tendría motivos por los que decir que esa situación es justa. Luego no tengo motivos por los que considerar tu violación como algo “justo”, ni tengo motivos para culpabilizar a las víctimas ni para insinuar que “lo merecías”. El haber nacido con coño en vez de con polla me hace ser parcialmente consciente de estas cuestiones, si bien nunca he estado en riesgo real de sufrir una violación. En un principio, ser calva y gorda me evitaba el ser una opción; luego, bastó con desarrollar una barrera psíquica que haga estallar los sesos de cualquier maromo que se permita el tener una erección en un radio a cinco metros de mí.   
Levanté las manos en ademán pacificador.   
—En cualquier caso, entiendo lo que ocurre y no veo motivos por los que culpabilizarte por haber sido violada, si eso es lo que te arrebata la tranquilidad. Probablemente te hayan violado bastantes veces más, de antes, y probablemente te violarán otras tantas más, y en todos los casos la culpa es del violador. No, no pongo eso en duda ni te culpabilizo por ello, niñata. No obstante, sí que me pareces culpable de otra cuestión… Vamos a ver… Suponiendo que estás condenada, al igual que casi todas las mujeres de la sociedad, a sufrir abusos repetidas veces en el futuro, a encontrarte con maromos que abusarán de ti sin que tengas recursos para decir que no…   
Mis palabras sobre la violación hicieron que se relajasen parcialmente sus músculos de la cara. No obstante, se volvieron a contraer en una mueca de histeria cuando la agarré, con violencia, del cuello y la estampé contra la pared.   
—¿De toda la cantidad de maromos habidos y por haber, por qué, me cago en la hostia puta, tuviste que escoger a un hijoputa que tuviera poderes psíquicos capaces de tocarle los cojones a Ráncor de Jéix? —bramé, golpeándola repetidas veces— ¡Me cago en Dios! ¿No podrías haber escogido a un puto violador normal? El problema hubiese sido el mismo, ¡el mismo! Te habrían violado y ya está, un putadón, pero ahí se habría quedado. ¡No me habría interferido a mí en nada! ¡Pero no! ¡No conforme con que el tío te jodiese a ti, tuviste que escoger a un tío que me jodiese también a mí! ¡A mí, me cago en todo, a mí!   
—¡La víctima no escoge al violador, joder! —chilló, al tiempo que era golpeada una y otra vez.   
Levanté las cejas.   
—Vamos a ver, niñata. Tú… La gente corriente se mueve por todo tipo de ambientes, ¿no? Por discotecas, por botellones, por clubs de rol, por ambientes swinger… Lo que coño sea que le guste a la gente de dentro de la ley, me es indiferente. Vayas a donde vayas, en todos los ambientes hay un alto riesgo de que seas violada sin poder evitarlo, hagas lo que hagas. Por cómo hablas, parece que estás bastante concienciada con todo este asunto. No estoy segura de si te supone algún tipo de consuelo el poder elegir, al menos, el lugar de la violación… No tendría mucho sentido, ¿no crees? Una violación es una violación. No eliges el ser violada. No quiero que se me malinterprete. Pero sí eliges a dónde ir. Ningún sitio es seguro. Tanto da que te violen en los baños de un mugriento ciber-café o en una recóndita habitación de un apestoso sex-shop, el resultado es el mismo… Supongo que tus decisiones las llevas a cabo así, ¿no? Eres consciente de que te pueden violar vayas a donde vayas y no te importa que ocurra en un lugar o en otro. Eso lo puedo entender. Eso, creo, lo puedo entender.   
La volví a agarrar del cuello.   
—¡Lo que no puedo entender es por qué cojones tuviste que ir a un sitio frecuentado por psíquicos de nivel superior, jodida imbécil! ¡Tenías mil lugares! ¡Mil! ¡Mil sitios en los que poder ser violada jodiéndote tú y solo tú, sin salpicarme a mí! ¿Por qué, de entre todos los putos violadores habidos en el mercado, tuvo que ser un puto psíquico? ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo quieres explicar, niñata? ¿Con qué fin vas con gente tan chunga? ¿Qué se te perdió? ¿Qué cojones se te perdió? ¡Explícamelo, y explica bien, porque no entiendo jodidamente nada!   
—¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no sé nada de un psíquico!   
La arrojé contra el suelo.   
—Dime la puta verdad. Sabré si mientes, niñata. ¿Me juras, por tu puta madre, me juras que no te has movido por ninguna cuestión ilegal últimamente? ¡Júramelo!  
La niñata vaciló un poco antes de responder.   
—¿Una casa okupa cuenta como ilegal?   
¿Qué?   
—¿Me estás hablando en serio?   
—Todo eso me pasó en la casa okupa…   
—¿Un psíquico de alto nivel en la casa okupa? ¡Esto ya es lo que me faltaba por oír! Algún soplapollas se ha hecho con más poder del que puede manejar, y en lugar de meterse en algún asunto de provecho ha preferido echarse a perder violando todo lo que puede en una despreciable casa okupa.   
Cirea quería irse, pero estaba paralizada.   
—¡Pues muy bien! ¡Ese! ¡Ese es el que tiene la culpa! ¡A mí déjame en paz! ¡Por favor, déjame que me vaya!   
—¡Ja! ¿Irte con información más que confidencial sobre una red criminal de cuya existencia no debería saber nada jodidamente nadie? ¡Eso es imposible! Tendría que matar primero al hijoputa que ha dominado tu cerebro y luego borrarte la información. Eso sería una opción, desde luego. Otra opción, más rápida, limpia y liberadora, es abrirte la puta cabeza ahora y quemar tras ello tu cadáver mutilado. A decir verdad, le veo muchísimas más ventajas a esta segunda opción y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué debería escoger la otra. ¡Ah, por cierto! No intentes abrir la boca para convencerme de que te deje vivir. No lo vas a conseguir. No eres más lista que yo; si se me hubiese ocurrido algo por lo que valorar tu vida, ya habría decidido en tu favor, y no lo he hecho. Es más; si hablas, si suplicas piedad o alguna pollez por el estilo, te juro que tu muerte será el triple de dolorosa. ¡Niñata!   
La dominación mental a la que estaba sometiendo a Cirea bastó para que evitase estallar en alaridos. Pese a ello, el terror se seguía pudiendo ver a la legua en su rostro, para mi satisfacción.   
—Haces bien en asustarte. No tengo por qué dejarte con vida. Y creo que disfrutaría mucho con tu muerte. Prepárate para la tortura psicológica más chunga de tu vida…   
—Mátame ya. Por favor. ¿Por qué no me matas?  
Buena pregunta. ¿Me estaba volviendo acaso blanda? ¿Un arrebato de solidaridad innecesaria? No, para nada. Me conozco bien y sé que no caigo en eso. Pero no la había matado, cierto, y no tenía motivos por los que demorarme tanto. Uh. Había algo que se me escapaba. La idea de matarla sin más me causaba incomodidad por algún motivo ajeno a la solidaridad…   
Coño, claro.   
—Oh… Créeme que si no lo hago no es por compasión —confesé, algo frustrada.   
—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a matar?   
—Probablemente te mate, niñata. Me causas repugnancia suficiente como para acabar con tu vida, pese a que tus interferencias con mis negocios hayan sido mínimas. No vería reparo en ello. Pero si te mato, habrá un cabo suelto innecesario. Alguien que se ha atrevido a joderme más que tú y que no se debe ir de rositas. No, Ráncor de Jeix merece un respeto.   
La muchacha no supo de qué hablaba.   
—El hijoputa. El que te violó. Tengo que matarlo. Urge no solo que muera… Sino que sea una muerte espectacular, ruidosa, ejemplar. Podría extraer de tu cerebro toda la información necesaria para dar con él… Pero no me la quiero jugar. No, niñata. Me acabas de meter en un puto lío y me vas a sacar de él. No te mataré. No aún. No te lo tomes como piedad. Ahora mismo, sin más dilación, te vas a olvidar de la consulta del psiquiatra y me vas a llevar a esa casa okupa de los cojones. Me vas a decir quién coño fue el que te violó y le haré pagar. Le haré pagar bien.   
—No quiero volver ahí. No, por favor. Mátame cuanto antes.   
—Querida elfa, te recuerdo que de entre las dos yo soy la única que cuenta con poderes psíquicos para poder obligar a la otra para que haga lo que me salga de las narices.   
Una mirada fulminante bastó para retomar el dominio mental absoluto.   
—Me vas a llevar ante ese cabrón. Me vas a llevar, ¿a que sí?   
—Por supuesto.   
Todo sobre ruedas.   
No suelo ser especialmente sigilosa en mis misiones, pero, a decir verdad, no tengo motivos para serlo. El espectáculo que había montado en la consulta del psiquiatra tenía, por cojones, que resultar llamativo a los de la sala de espera. Tanto fue así que esperaba tener encima a la policía, bomberos y guardias del manicomio nada más salir en compañía de Cirea.   
Me decepcionó ver únicamente a los guardias del manicomio. Me decepcionó más aún ver que no había especial terror en sus rostros y que sus expectativas aguardaban un simple ataque de locura rutinario de algún desviado mental. No me esperaban a mí.   
Alcé las manos y lancé una mirada global, y en cuestión de segundos tuve sometidas mentalmente a las más de veinte personas allí presentes.   
—Hijoputas, más os vale no tener tampoco vosotros un bloqueo memorístico. Vuestros recuerdos sobre todo lo relativo a mí se van ahora a tomar por culo, y nada, jodidamente nada, va a impedirlo. ¿Obedeceréis, capullos?   
—Obedeceremos —respondieron las más de veinte voces al unísono.   
Joder. Menos mal.   
—Seguiréis en trance hasta que yo me vaya. En cuanto salga de aquí, continuaréis con vuestra jodida vida normal, si es que se puede llamar normal a la existencia de mierda que tenéis. Hasta nunca, sacos de mierda. ¡Vamos, Cirea! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, niñata.


	4. Ráncor de Jeix: Solidaridad innecesaria (segunda parte)

¡Había pasado tanto tiempo desde mi última estancia en una casa okupa! Por una cuestión de orgullo juré no volver ahí jamás. Es importante comprender que nunca anduve por esos lugares por cuestiones de ocio, sino de negocios. Empezar en el mundo del crimen supone unos comienzos horrorosos en los que el criminal está condenado a codearse con la escoria más hedionda. En cuanto se me dio la oportunidad de intercambiar las tardes de marihuana mala con maleantes de tres al cuarto en casas okupa por noches de cocaína buena con señores del crimen en casinos privados, no me pude negar. Cuestión de orgullo, ¿acaso puede ser de otra manera? En un señor de la droga, desde luego, la falsa modestia es la mayor falta de humildad que te puedes encontrar. El orgullo está en todas partes e intentar detestarlo es, precisamente, la mayor prueba de que existe ese orgullo. Y, por paradójico que resulte, ese mismo orgullo me había llevado, de nuevo, a una casa okupa.   
La gente me miraba horrorizada, pero no porque supieran quién soy ni qué pretendía, sino por mi aspecto físico. Es muy habitual eso de que la gente prefiera vivir en la hipersexualidad. Cualquier intromisión de seres socialmente deformes como yo en su mundo de fantasías pornográficas supone un primer motivo de espanto. Y ser un primer motivo de espanto podría ser muy satisfactorio.   
Ocurre que ser un segundo —y mucho más poderoso— motivo de espanto es más satisfactorio aún.   
Los okupas estaban aglomerados en algo así como una sala de conciertos en la que cierto grupejo de rock and roll, o lo que cojones fuera, tocaba melodías bastante innecesarias. Alcé los brazos y lancé una mirada global, y el concierto se detuvo.   
Todos estaban en trance. Los obligué a arrodillarse. Luego les devolví la consciencia, pero no la voluntad. Quería que fueran conscientes del espectáculo.   
—¡Cirea! —exclamé, volviéndome a mi acompañante— Quiero que me señales quién cojones es el hijoputa que me ha jodido.   
Temblorosa, la elfa me señaló al batería del grupo que contaminaba la atmósfera con su repugnante música. Un tío con greñas y cara de gorila. No tardé en deducir que se trataba de un niño de papá al que le gustaba parecer rebelde, pero tenía dinero de más. Algunos detalles lo revelaban. Me jugaba el cuello a que había sido el dinero, precisamente, lo que le había permitido obtener ciertas chucherías mágicas que le otorgaban sus poderes psíquicos.   
Me acerqué a él.   
—¿Sabes quién soy?  
Negó con la cabeza, desconcertado. Todos los allí presentes debían saber que lo que estaba pasando no era bueno, pero aquel hijoputa tenía, por cojones, que saberlo con mayor precisión.   
—Resulta que yo sí sé quién eres. Tu nombre es Chaund. Y, por lo que veo, eres batería de rock and roll, ¿verdad?  
No respondió.   
Saqué mi blaster y le apunté con él a la puta nuca. Se meó en los pantalones.   
—¡Responde de una puta vez, perro miserable! ¡Responde! —chillé.   
—Soy batería —dijo, entre sollozos—. Pero no de rock and roll. Soy batería de grunge.   
Solté una risotada.   
—¡Grunge! ¡Grunge! ¿Qué cojones es el grunge? ¿Te crees que a mí me importa eso? ¡Bah! Música mugrienta de gente inferior, eso es lo que es. ¡Todo lo que no sea música electrónica con la que poder drogarme hasta el culo es una puta mierda, he dicho! ¿Verdad, saco de mierda? ¿Verdad?  
No respondió.   
Un disparo de bláster cerca de su oreja bastó para hacerle hablar. Podría haberlo dominado mentalmente —más aún—, pero aquello, de por sí, ya estaba resultando bastante divertido.   
—¡Te he hecho una pregunta, y como no tengas la decencia de responderla, te juro por Dios que te reviento la puta tapa de los sesos ahora! ¡Responde, subhumano! ¿No es verdad que vuestra música de mierda no sirve para nada y debería morir? ¿No es verdad que debería existir solo la música electrónica que yo, Ráncor de Jeix, escucho mientras me drogo? ¿No es verdad, caramierda?   
—¡Sí! —sollozó— ¡Todo eso es verdad!   
¡Maravilloso! Una función impecable. ¡Qué perfección! Los sollozos y alaridos masivos del resto de okupas dominados mentalmente resultaban más deliciosos aún que la música electrónica de la que hablaba. Tanta fue mi felicidad que, a modo de celebración, volqué un gramo de la mejor cocaína sobre el reverso de mi bláster y me lo esnifé delante de todo el mundo.   
—¿Tú te esperabas esto, niñato? —le dije.   
—¿Qué?   
—¿Esperabas que tu mierda tendría estas consecuencias? ¿O asumiste directamente que no iba a pasar nada? Sé perfectamente qué es lo que llevas en el dedo. Un anillo mágico. Algo que te da un potencial excesivo para ti. Sin él, dudo que pudieses hipnotizar a una mosca. Imagino que tuvo que llegar a tus manos por casualidad. Pero, dime la verdad, ¿realmente pensaste que se podía hacer gala de un poder así sin esperar consecuencias?   
Le obligué mentalmente a que me diese el anillo y lo recogí con satisfacción. Ahora no debía tener un potencial mágico superior al del resto de los allí presentes.   
—Te has metido donde no te querías meter, niñato. El mundo de los poderosos es distinto al de la gente corriente. ¡Las castas son las castas! Un gato no puede jugar a ser un león. Tenías una vida de mierda, ¡pero era una vida! ¡Y ahora la vas a perder! ¿Tan difícil era, chico? ¿Conformarte con tu mierda, con tus grupos de grunge, con tus porros, con tus privilegios de hombre cis y hetero? ¡Joder! ¡Podías violar a todas las mujeres que te diera la gana sin necesidad de un puto anillo mágico de hipnosis! ¡La cultura dominante y las leyes te lo ponían a huevo, hijoputa!   
Le agarré del cuello y le obligué a mirarme a la cara.   
—La cultura dominante y las leyes te lo había puesto a huevo para violar todo lo que quisieras sin necesidad de tocarle las narices a Ráncor de Jéix. ¡Y te hubiese dejado en paz! Te puedo asegurar que no soy ninguna hermanita de la caridad. No pretendo vengar a Cirea con nada de lo que hago. Ella me da igual… ¡Tal vez la mate después de acabar contigo! Podías violar todo lo que quisieras, niño. ¡Es más, tal vez nos habríamos llevado bien! Tal vez, habiéndonos conocido años atrás, podría haberte sometido mentalmente unas cuantas víctimas por dinero… ¡O pasarte droga, que veo que te gusta mucho! Antes me dedicaba a la droga, y guardo buenos recuerdos de todo ello. Ahora, sin embargo, me dedico a actividades más lucrativas… ¡Como el chantaje a altos funcionarios de Isoras! Pero en su día… ¡Oh, en su día! Pasar marihuana siempre me ha parecido indigno, pero, no sé, ¿te gusta la cocaína?   
Tuve que dominarle la mente otra vez para que me respondiera.   
—Sí —me dijo con dificultad—, me gusta.   
—¡Fíjate…! ¡Podríamos haber sido amigos y todo! Oh, bueno, realmente no. No te voy a hacer ilusiones. ¿A estas alturas, quién coño tendría los huevos de pensar que un cliente es un amigo? Nada, nada, no hay sentido. ¡Pero sería mejor! Tal vez sería tu camello oficial, tu celestina, tu somete-víctimas… ¡No tu asesina, joder! En serio, tío, ¿tanto te costaba? ¿Por qué cojones no te pudiste conformar con ser un violador amparado por la sociedad, normal y corriente? ¿Por qué quisiste ser un psíquico chungo? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que, con ese poder, tal vez entrabas en una liga en la que nunca debías entrar? Verás, pedazo de basura con patas, solo quiero que hagas un ejercicio de empatía. ¡Ponte en mi lugar! La gente de mierda, común, como Cirea, o como todos los hijoputas que hay aquí… ¿Qué interés pueden tener para la gente como yo? No son más que peña sin poder, irrelevante. Pero en el momento en que conseguís el más mínimo poder mágico o del tipo que sea… Empezáis a hacer ruido, ¿sabes? Y cuando se hace ruido es prudente estar bien respaldado para hacer todo el ruido que se quiera sin miedo. O estás en una mafia, en un zaibatsu, o en alguna movida de gente que te proteja…   
Un disparo de bláster en el hombro. Chilló.   
—¡O estás jodido, hijoputa! ¡Por un anillo! ¡Por un puto anillo mágico lo has echado todo a perder! ¡Oh, coño ya! ¿Te crees que acaso yo no empecé igual? ¿Te crees que obtuve mi poder a base de estúpidas horas de meditación, como los absurdos monjes del monasterio de Jéix, donde nací? ¡Por supuesto que no, joder! Desde que tengo uso de razón aprendí bien que toda esa basura que dicen de la paciencia y la disciplina no son más que chorradas. Tuve claro que me haría con un gran poder mágico… ¡Ppero a base de chucherías arcanas que me suministraran poder directamente! ¡Nada de meditación, de estudio, de entrenamiento! Todo eso es de mediocres.   
Sujeté el anillo y lo miré con nostalgia.   
—¡Juraría que en su día yo tenía uno como éste! ¡Casi seguro! Yo no nací siendo una hechicera mental de la hostia, ¿sabes? Empecé siendo más mediocre que tú. ¡Por algo se empieza! Los anillos así son un paso. Yo lo robé. A ti probablemente te lo comprasen tus padres. ¡El mismo anillo puede cambiar tanto según la prudencia de quien lo maneje…! Yo, a diferencia de ti, tenía claro desde el principio que no podía hacer ruido con el anillo. Mi poder era mayor al de la peña normal, pero inferior al de la gente grande, ¿me sigues? Si llamaba la atención y si pretendía enemistarme con algún pez gordo, moriría. Aguardé y probé a escalar de manera progresiva… ¡Y en ello sigo! ¡Nunca, capullo, nunca se me ocurrió tocarle los huevos a alguien capaz de asesinarme con solo un gesto, a mí y a toda mi puta familia! ¡Y justo eso es lo que acabas de hacer!   
Una nueva orden mental bastó para que mantuviera su boca cerrada. Ya lo había escuchado suficiente. Tras ello, me volví hacia los demás con una sonrisa burlona.   
—¿Hay alguien aquí que sepa algo de magia de fuego? ¡No pido un puto piromántico de la hostia! ¡Con que sepáis magia suficiente como para encenderos los porros de marihuana mala que os fumáis, me basta!   
Levantó la mano una especie de hippie, de esos que dicen que mediante el fuego el ser humano se une con los chakras de sus antepasados y mierdas así. Le escupí en la cara solo por diversión.   
—Vas a lanzarle un hechizo de fuego a este puto anillo. Que arda bien. Quiero que lo pongas al rojo vivo. ¡No te preocupes por mis manos! Mis guantes son de resistencia elemental. ¡No voy a arder!  
Dicho y hecho. Al poco tenía el anillo al rojo vivo. Me agaché y lo coloqué sobre la frente de Chaund, creándole una marca terrible y una herida más fea aún. Continué marcando distintas zonas de su piel con el puto anillo haciéndole nuevos —y muy divertidos— tatuajes, hasta que me aburrí. Me guardé el anillo y me volví de nuevo hacia mis esclavos mentales.   
—De todas las mujeres aquí presentes, ¿quiénes han sido violadas por este deshecho humano?  
Pese a estar usando un conjuro de sometimiento mental, no hubo respuestas. Traté de formular la pregunta de otra forma.   
—¿Quiénes han sido violadas por este deshecho humano, entendiendo que en violación se incluye todo tipo de actividad sexual con un hombre en estado de embriaguez, desorden emocional u otro tipo de condición que limite la libertad de las víctimas?  
A excepción de poco más de tres chicas, levantaron las manos todas las allí presentes. Asentí.   
—Muy bien. De todas vosotras, ¿quién tiene una mayor vinculación emocional con ese capullo, pese a ser vuestro violador?   
En condiciones normales habrían mentido, encubriéndose unas a otras y demás parafernalia, pero bajo mi control mental les resultó imposible. Sonreí y desenvainé la daga encantada que llevaba al cinto.   
—Esto que veis aquí es la hostia. Puede cortar miles de veces, que jamás pierde el filo.   
Me acerqué a la novia de Chaund.   
—¿Tienes curiosidad, verdad?  
No respondió —le había bloqueado las cuerdas vocales—. La obligué a realizar un asentimiento con la cabeza.   
—¡Oh, pues aquí estoy yo para resolverte la curiosidad! ¡Toma! ¡Toma, sujeta esta daga!  
Tuve que darle nuevas órdenes mentales para que no le temblase la mano mientras la sostenía.   
—Supongo que en numerosas ocasiones le habrás quitado la ropa a tu novio, ¿no? Vamos. Desnúdalo.   
Obedeció con presteza, carente en todo momento del erotismo que, suponía, debía haber tenido otras veces al quitarle la ropa a su novio. Luego la obligué mentalmente a rebanarle los genitales con la daga que le había prestado. Tras ello le lancé una orden mental a Chaund que bloqueó su proceso respiratorio por la nariz, obligándolo a respirar por la boca. Ello facilitó enormemente que aquel hijoputa muriese ahogado entre terribles sufrimientos al introducirle su novia sus cercenados y sanguinolentos genitales en la boca.   
Suspiré aliviada. Ya estaba atado el único cabo suelto que quedaba. Ya podía descansar y proseguir con mi misión. Nada debía impedir que le borrase los recuerdos a Cirea. En un afán de ser económica y ahorrar tiempo pretendí hacer una borrada masiva de recuerdos, si bien procuré que esta borrada fuese selectiva. Mi sadismo me forzaba a entrar de nuevo en otro de esos juegos truculentos con gran acción cerebral de los que tanto me gustan.   
—En el momento en que yo me vaya de esta casa, vosotros recordaréis todo lo ocurrido —comencé a explicar—, pero quedará borrado todo lo referente sobre mi persona. Me explico: sabréis que ha venido alguien con poderes psíquicos a hundirle la vida a ese cabrón subhumano, pero no sabréis ni su nombre, ni su aspecto, ni su tono de voz, ni nada de nada. Eso va también por ti, Cirea. Recordarás todo el incidente del psiquiátrico, con pelos y señales, pero no sabrás absolutamente nada de la persona que tan mal te lo hizo pasar aquella vez. ¡Adiós!   
Dicho esto, me di la vuelta para marcharme de allí, pero Cirea me detuvo.   
—¡Espera! Entonces… ¿Me perdonas la vida? —me dijo, llena de lágrimas.   
En mi vida me había pasado algo así y no terminaba de asimilarlo.   
—¿Qué? No lo entiendo. ¿No ves que no te he matado, estúpida descerebrada? ¿A quién coño se le ocurre hacer lo que acabas de hacer? O sea, piénsalo bien. Estás ante alguien jodidamente poderoso que ha barajado la posibilidad de matarte, ¿y tienes los santos huevos de ir a decirle lo que me acabas de decir? No sé… “¿Oye, se te ha olvidado matarme, al final lo vas a hacer o no?” ¿En serio? ¿En serio, niña? ¿Y si ahora cambio de opinión? Mi intención era borrarte todos los recuerdos relativos a mí, para que nadie pudiese inspeccionar tu mente en un futuro. No tenía necesidad de matarte pudiendo controlar tu memoria, pero creo que me has dado motivos suficientes como para ser cruel y matarte ahora mismo.  
Palideció, chilló y pataleó, no recuerdo si en ese orden exactamente, pero fue divertido.   
—Vamos a ver, si piensas que he renunciado a la idea de ser cruel contigo debes ser muy ingenua —dije, armada de serenidad y profesionalidad—. En ningún momento se me olvidó eso; me has hecho perder demasiado tiempo, y quien le hace perder demasiado tiempo a Ráncor de Jéix acaba pagando por ello. Pero la muerte, dadas las circunstancias, sería más bien un acto de piedad que de crueldad. Que yo sepa, tu cerebro ya estaba dañado de por sí si tenías que ir al psiquiátrico. Además de eso, todo cuanto has presenciado en el día de hoy me parece suficiente como para o bien agudizar todas las psicopatologías que tu cerebro albergase hasta el punto de volverse incurables, o bien generar psicopatologías nuevas que te arrastren a un estado de malestar absoluto del que jamás podrás escapar. Por si esto fuera poco, tengo que decirte que probablemente te haya lanzado durante todo este tiempo una nueva maldición, consistente en una nueva enfermedad mental que tu cerebro comenzará a desarrollar a partir de este preciso momento. No te diré qué enfermedad es, ya que omitirte esa información permitirá que tu mente desarrolle una suerte de paranoias y delirios al obsesionarte en pensar qué enfermedad podrá ser. De hecho, es posible que realmente no te haya implantado ninguna patología nueva, y que todo lo que te estoy diciendo sea no más que un farol, pero un farol suficiente como para que tu mente paranoica pueda por sí sola generar la dolencia mental. ¿No es magnífico? Dicho todo esto, podrás comprender que darte la muerte sería un acto de excesiva piedad para Ráncor de Jéix, y estoy totalmente segura de que, cuando termine de hablar y le de permiso a tus cuerdas vocales para que me respondas, te arrodillarás y me suplicarás la muerte, una muerte que, por supuesto, no te daré.   
Y ocurrió exactamente así. Me largué de allí.   
Tengo que reconocer que fue extremadamente divertido jugar a esos niveles con Cirea y que me hubiera gustado muchísimo haber hecho realmente todo eso, haberla dejado viva con tan terribles recuerdos. Pero estratégicamente no me convenía.   
La gente de la casa okupa podía recordar perfectamente que había aparecido una persona desconocida con intención de capar al machote de Chaund; ello no me traería ningún problema. Si los psíquicos de IsorasCOPS buscaban investigarme, no tenía ningún sentido que indagasen en una casa okupa que, a priori, carecía de relación con mis asuntos. Por ello podían seguir albergando los recuerdos modificados que les había suministrado.   
Pero con Cirea era distinto. La niña había visto todo lo del psiquiátrico, y su nombre figuraba en las bases de datos de las clínicas de Rasko como clienta del doctor Chaant. Si a los de Isoras se les hinchaban los huevos, y probablemente ocurriría, acabarían investigando a todos los clientes del doctor Chaant, y tal vez darían con Cirea. Esta, claro está, no recordaría ni mi nombre, ni mi aspecto, ni nada, pero mi modus operandi no se iría de su cerebro.  
Y mi modus operandi era una pista demasiado grande para los psíquicos de IsorasCOPS. Había demasiada información sobre mí en las bases de datos de los servicios de inteligencia de casi cualquier zaibatsu. En definitiva, Cirea era un cabo suelto, y tenía que acabar con ella.   
Y me jodía. Yo no quería matarla. Insisto en que matarla hubiese sido piadoso, solidario, y yo quería verla sufrir. Me había regodeado mucho con la idea de hacerla sufrir, pero en todo momento la había torturado sabiendo que se iba a librar. Nada de experiencias traumáticas que harían mella en su futuro. Nada de hipotéticas enfermedades mentales a desarrollar bien por magia psíquica o bien por paranoia. Todo me lo había inventado para gozar de un instante efímero, para fantasear con una situación que no podía tener lugar.   
Pero ya era tiempo de acabar con mi fantasía y de empezar en serio. Tocaba matar a Cirea, esto es, tocaba un poco de solidaridad innecesaria. Bueno, en realidad era bastante necesaria. Pero dadas las circunstancias… Qué más daba. ¿Iba a cambiar algo a estas alturas? Podía hacer gala de una solidaridad realmente innecesaria y el resultado iba a ser el mismo. Además, estaba perezosa, y no me apetecía esconder un cadáver ni eliminar más pruebas. Ya llegaba tarde, y lo suyo era acabar cuanto antes.   
Encontré a Cirea llorando a lágrima viva en un banco del parque cercano a la casa okupa. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Como ella no recordaba nada de mi persona, no dio muestras de terror al verme, pero sí que pude observar una terrible incomodidad en su mirada.   
—Perdona —me dijo—, creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí. Quiero estar sola. Me han hecho daño… Mucho daño.   
Es genial. Se lo había hecho yo y ni se lo imaginaba.   
Suspiré y volví a hipnotizarla.   
—Cirea —dije—, se van a ir a tomar por culo los recuerdos selectivos que te he implantado. Nada de recordar lo acontecido “a medias”. No vas a recordar jodidamente nada. Nada de nada. Todas las experiencias traumáticas que has vivido, a partir del momento del psiquiátrico, quedan borradas. A tomar por culo los traumas. Joder.   
La mantuve en estrado de trance en todo momento. Me daba angustia la posibilidad de ver a Cirea, consciente, dándome las gracias entre lloriqueos.   
Me disponía ya a decirle que saldría del trance bajo mis nuevas instrucciones a los cinco minutos, pero… Oh, puta mierda. Si iba a ser solidaria innecesariamente, debía hacerlo bien, ¿no?   
—Además —le dije—, jamás tendrás sexo con nadie estando borracha. Créeme, mis órdenes mentales van más allá de cualquier estado de ebriedad. Respecto a cuando tengas sexo sobria… Te asegurarás, en caso de follar con hombres, de hacerlo únicamente con hombres que no alberguen ningún tipo de sentimiento de superioridad consciente frente a las mujeres y que estén dispuesto a limar cualquier actitud que revele un sentimiento de superioridad inconsciente.   
Me tendría que haber ido ya. Pero no. Todavía quedaba más solidaridad innecesaria. ¡Joder!   
—Ah —dije—, y jamás, recalco, jamás te sentirás inferior a un hombre, consciente o inconscientemente. Jamás. De hecho, no te sentirás inferior a nadie. Tendrás la autoestima bien alta siempre. Y todos aquellos recuerdos que almacenes sobre situaciones traumáticas que te hagan sentirte inferior por cualquier motivo… Dejarás de tomártelos en serio. Tendrás siempre la cabeza bien alta. Adiós, Cirea. No puedo hacer más por ti. El concepto de felicidad es demasiado utópico como para poder manipularte el cerebro para que seas feliz.


	5. Ráncor de Jeix: Solidaridad innecesaria (tercera parte)

—Llegas tarde —me dijo Kato al verme entrar, sin levantar la cabeza de la pantalla de su ordenador.   
La formación original estaba allí reunida. Nosotros tres y nadie más. Así es como las cosas funcionan bien. Más gente sería un verdadero engorro. Si esperarme a mí les era un suplicio, menos provechoso aún sería esperar a chorrocientas personas más.   
—Tuve que atar ciertos cabos sueltos —repuse.   
Kato sonrió. Me indicó que tomase asiento junto al Boomie.   
—La tarea del Boomie tenía mucho más chicha que la tuya —me dijo—, y estaba aquí perfectamente puntual. Con unos resultados excelentes, por cierto. ¡No hay más que ver las noticias!  
Me señaló la pantalla de la tele y leí el titular. Detonaciones de alto calibre en Boe Yil Coriso. Cientos de víctimas, drama, dramón. Todo lo que había que arrasar estaba arrasado más que de sobra.   
—Joder —dije, encendiéndome otro porro—, así da gusto. De puta madre, Boomie, de puta madre.   
Le palmeé la espalda a mi colega y éste me miró con su habitual expresión aséptica.   
—Ráncor, llevo desde ayer sintiendo palpitaciones en el pecho —me dijo, ignorando mis elogios—, ¿crees que puede ser grave? No consigo tranquilizarme. Anda, dime que no es grave, de veras. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Y si me va a dar un ataque al corazón?  
—Ignóralo —intervino Kato—, lleva desde que llegó con esa gilipollez.   
Me encogí de hombros.   
—Boomie, para que te dé un ataque al corazón tendrías que tener corazón.   
—¿Pero, y si es algo grave?   
—¡Tendrías que ser una entidad orgánica! Dios bendito… En fin, Kato, aquí está todo. Los informes del psiquiatra. La información obtenida ha merecido con creces la pena, vaya.   
Me fijé entonces en que Kato tenía abierto en el ordenador el libro de cuentas. Fruncí el ceño.   
—Muy bien —me dijo, agarrando los informes—. ¿Eh? Hostia puta, Ráncor, esto es serio. ¡Toma ya! Nos va a salir mejor de lo que esperaba. Entre esto y la limpieza que nos ha hecho nuestro queridísimo Boomie… Nos vamos a forrar. Creo que nuestras mentes ni siquiera pueden asimilar tanto dinero. ¡Ah, hablando de dinero! Ya ha llegado el anticipo de los de Obegi. Aquí tienes tu parte.   
Me tendió un fajo de billetes. Lo sujeté y lo miré extrañada.   
—¿Ahora llevas las cuentas, Kato? —dije, señalando la pantalla de su ordenador— De eso siempre se ha encargado el Boomie.   
—¿Qué más da? Al Boomie no le importa que me encargue yo de ello.   
—Pero a mí sí. ¡Tú deberías estar escudriñando movidas de magia, no libros de cuentas!   
Oh, Kato, ¿a esto te has rebajado? ¿En serio? Yo confiaba mínimamente en que este hombre no perdiese tan pronto su particular visión de conjunto.   
—Ráncor, te pierdes en los detalles. Deja de dar por culo con tonterías y céntrate. Escucha, llegados a este punto ahora todo va viento en popa. Mañana por la mañana vendrá un coche a que nos llevará hasta Tircei. Una vez allí… Ya te puedes hacer a la idea de por dónde van a ir los tiros. Y va a ser la hostia, créeme, la puta hostia. Lo mejor que vamos a ver hasta ahora.   
—¿Tircei? Me lo imaginaba. ¡Oh, coño, por cierto! Ya que vamos a ir hasta allí me has recordado algo importante que decirte. Fíjate en los informes del psiquiatra. Eriobe ha cascado más de la cuenta. Te he marcado una página en concreto.   
—¿Uh? —musitó Kato, parándose a mirar la página marcada— Ah, eso. Se puede mirar más adelante.   
Me bajé las gafas de sol y le miré a los ojos.   
—¿Estamos locos, Kato? ¿Cuándo te has cambiado la sangre por horchata? ¿Dónde quedó el Kato al que me uní originalmente? Te recuerdo que antes proclamabas muy orgulloso todo eso de que querías llegar a ser “un gran mago”.   
“¡Llegaré a ser un gran mago!”   
Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de Kato, sinceramente. Absolutamente nada más.   
Fue hace unos años. Yo lideraba una banda criminal, allá por el Dominio Rearis, cuando el Dominio Rearis todavía existía, mucho antes de que se lo comiera el Dominio Cilco. Tenía a mis órdenes a más de un centenar de bandidos. La mitad estaban sometidos mentalmente; la otra mitad, sumidos en la más profunda de las locuras, lo cual podía ser bastante eficaz. Mi base de operaciones era una mansión robada.   
Hubo un día en el que se me colaron dos mercenarios independientes a las órdenes de Rearis: Kato y el Boomie. No era la primera vez que se me colaban enemigos y no le di mucha importancia. Sin embargo, fue más entretenido de lo que esperaba. Me quedé solita en la sala de control, viendo todo lo que ocurría a través de las cámaras. No eran malos esos dos. Se abrían paso por los pasillos de la mansión, abatiendo a mis hombres con admirable facilidad.  
Yo podría haberme escapado de allí en cuanto hubiese querido. Mi mansión tenía miles de pasadizos secretos que jamás hubiesen podido descubrir. Pero decidí quedarme: prometía merecer la pena.   
Cuando Kato y el Boomie irrumpieron en la sala de control, yo, sentada en mi gigantesco sillón, rompí a aplaudir con alegría.   
—¡Uoh! ¡Bravo, bravo, bravo! Ha sido una perfecta exhibición de destreza. Me habéis entretenido, ¡y eso es más de lo que la mayoría de la humanidad ha hecho por mí! Pero os voy a ser sincera. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad batiéndoos contra mí. Y tampoco tengo especial interés en acabar con vuestras vidas o destrozaros la cordura. Por ello, a modo de agradecimiento, os propongo un trato. He reunido suficientes pruebas para fingir una muerte. Os daré tales pruebas y las presentaréis a los RearisCOPS. Cobraréis la recompensa que hay por mi cabeza y yo me largaré de aquí, y no volveré a aparecer más en mi vida en el Dominio Rearis. Así, todos contentos. Vosotros cobráis la recompensa y yo evito tener que matar o destrozar las vidas de estos dos personajillos que tanto entretenimiento me han proporcionado. ¿Os parece bien?   
En ese momento Kato sostuvo su bastón de mago con aire amenazador.   
—¡Hablas con mucha soberbia, Ráncor, y das por supuesto que no tengo ninguna posibilidad en combate contra ti! ¡Pero mi nombre es Kato, y llegaré a ser un gran mago!  
—¿Qué?   
Aquello era nuevo para mí. La gente del mundo que yo conocía no quería convertirse en “grandes magos”. Miento, hay muchísima gente que se deja los sesos para obtener magia a porrillo y convertirse en grandes magos. Yo misma, en su día, con el tema de la magia mental. Pero en ninguno de los casos el convertirse en magos es el fin, sino el medio. Uno no dice que “quiere ser un gran mago”. Uno dice que quiere “ocupar un alto cargo en un zaibatsu”, o “crear su propio imperio criminal”, o “conseguir poder para cargarme a no sé qué hijoputa”, o simplemente “ganar dinero”, o —mucho más básico— “conseguir sexo”.   
—Kato, lo que acabas de decir demuestra que tienes una capacidad de pensamiento abstracto superior al de la mayoría de los humanos.   
Kato y el Boomie se miraron, confusos.   
—Las personas —comencé a explicar— pueden obtener poder, y ese poder puede manifestarse de formas muy diversas. Un presidente de un zaibatsu es poderoso. Un hombre cisgénero, por el hecho de estar en la combinación sexo-género privilegiada, es poderoso. Un multimillonario es poderoso. Un caudillo de grandes ejércitos es poderoso. Y, cómo no, un gran mago es poderoso. Pero hay algo que diferencia a los grandes magos de los demás. El poder tiende a ser demasiado relativo y mudable. Tú puedes ser presidente de un zaibatsu hoy. Pero, ¿y qué? ¡Un título en un papel! El día de mañana ese zaibatsu puede ser destruido y de golpe tu poder se queda en cero. Lo mismo ocurre con el dinero. Si el día de mañana implantan un régimen militar o comunista en el que la valía de las personas sea medida por otros estándares, de poco te servirá el dinero. Lo mismo pasa si tienes los privilegios de hombre; el día de mañana, y Dios quiera que llegue, el patriarcado puede ser abolido y el ser hombre como tal no tiene por qué reportarte ningún beneficio. ¡Por no hablar de los guerreros que se entrenan en el combate físico! Puedes ser todo lo cachas que quieras, que tus capacidades de destrucción van a estar muy limitadas a no ser que tengas a muchos bajo tu mando. Y el tener a muchos bajo tu mando puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Sí, está el tema de los objetos mágicos, armas, armaduras, pociones, anillos y demás mierda que llevan los guerreros… Pero los objetos pueden ser perdidos también, y el guerrero poderoso pasa a ser un auténtico mierda.   
» Pero es distinto con los grandes magos. Un gran mago va a ser un gran mago al margen de que tenga o no dinero o posición social. ¿Establecen un régimen comunista? ¿Le echan de su zaibatsu? ¿Pierde todos los soldados que tenía a su mando? ¿Pierde sus privilegios de machito cisgénero opresor? Al gran mago le da igual. Un gran mago sigue siendo un gran mago. Un gran mago puede seguir convocando tormentas de fuego para arrasar poblaciones al margen de todo lo demás, puede seguir levantando ejércitos de zombies al margen de todo lo demás… O puede seguir dominando cerebros de poblaciones enteras al margen de todo lo demás, como ocurre conmigo.   
Me acerqué a Kato y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Sonreí.   
—En definitiva; los grandes magos, y yo soy una buena prueba de ello, son unos grandísimos hijos de puta, un grano en el culo constante, un incordio que no desaparece nunca. Un peligro jodido, vamos. ¡Tal y como soy yo! Pero yo, amigo Kato, nunca tuve claro que me iba a convertir en una gran maga, no, no, nada de eso. Simplemente surgió, me convenía. ¡Y mira lo que soy ahora…! ¿Qué serás tú, pues? ¡Tú, que tienes claro desde el principio que quieres ser un gran mago! Yo me convertí en una gran maga sin tenerlo claro, por puro azar, y he acabado siendo un incordio en el culo de muchos… ¿Qué serás tú, Kato? Un potencial peligro, desde luego, un potencial peligro que no tengo por qué tolerar.   
El futuro gran mago estaba realmente incómodo. El Boomie, por su lado, se mantenía aparentemente impasible. No reparé mucho en él.   
—¿A dónde cojones quieres llegar? —me dijo.   
—Quiero llegar, amigo Kato, a que hace un momento estaba completamente dispuesta a perdonarte la vida. Pero ahora, sabiendo que tu intención es convertirte en “un gran mago”… Oh, no es tan fácil. No es prudente dejar suelto a un potencial peligro. Dicho de otra forma, me conviene matarte ahora que todavía no eres “un gran mago”, porque cuando lo seas tal vez me toques los huevos y tal vez no te pueda matar, ¿entiendes?   
Se apartó de mí bruscamente y me apuntó con su bastón.   
—¡Matarme…! ¡Inténtalo si puedes! ¡Por poderosa que seas, no tengo yo tan claro que puedas acabar con el Boomie y conmigo a la vez!   
Me encogí de hombros pacíficamente.   
—¡Oye, Kato! He dicho que me conviene matarte. ¡Que me conviene! No quiere decir que te vaya a matar, ¿eh? Pero pongámonos en que no te mato. Pongámonos en que tengo un ataque de solidaridad innecesaria y no te mato. Pongámonos, mejor aún… En que mi ataque de solidaridad innecesaria es jodidamente disparatado y excesivo hasta el punto de decir, qué se yo, que no solo te voy a perdonar la vida, sino que me voy a unir a vosotros. Vuestra sociedad de dos pasaría a ser una sociedad de tres. No sé, puesto a perdonar la vida de un potencial gran mago… Me conviene hacer que éste se convierta en mi aliado, ¿no crees?  
Así fue mi historia con Kato en el Dominio Rearis. ¡Qué nostalgia! ¡Qué tiempos! ¿Por qué has tenido que cambiar tanto, Kato, jodido hijo de puta? Estabas decidido a ser un gran mago, ¡un gran mago! ¡No un hombre de negocios! Me decepcionas, amigo, capullo, cabronazo. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno tiene que irse a tomar por culo de manera tan patética?  
Te perdiste, Kato, te perdiste. No supiste ser fuerte. Te desviaste. Perdiste la identidad. Lo perdiste todo. Y pasaste a dar pena. ¡Pena! Eso me provocabas al estar frente a ese jodido libro de cuentas, adjudicándote a ti mismo una tarea que debía llevar a cabo el Boomie solo por puro amor al dinero.   
—Kato —dije, volviendo al presente—, la página que te he marcado en el informe del psiquiatra hace referencia a un grimorio mágico de muchísimo poder. Indica con total claridad dónde está, ¡y nos pilla de paso! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kato! ¿Tú piensas antes de hablar? ¡Nos conviene pasar por ahí! Está encerrado en una mazmorra repleta de monstruos mediocres… ¡Con poco lo superamos! ¡Merecerá la pena, joder!   
—Ya te digo, Ráncor, mi prioridad ahora mismo no es conseguir grimorios… dejémoslo para un futuro, si acaso. Centrémonos en lo importante.   
—¡Lo importante! ¡Lo importante! Hablas como si hubiese algo más importante que conseguir grimorios arcanos. ¡Bah! ¡Que te follen, Kato, vamos a ir a la mazmorra de Oeris Luscat lo quieras o no! ¿Que no quieres el grimorio? ¡Pues me da igual, me lo quedo yo! ¡Lo quiero yo! ¡Pero a la mazmorra vamos!   
—¡Venga, Ráncor, no jodas! —chilló Kato, cansado— ¿Para qué cojones vas a querer tú un grimorio de… eh… “Geomancia y caos tectónico”? ¿Cuándo coño te has iniciado tú en la magia de tierra?  
—Yo no, pero tú decías que un terremoto…   
—¡Y dale! ¡Que ahora no me interesa ese grimorio! ¿Qué no entiendes? Mañana iremos a Tircei de una. ¡De una!   
Empecé a refunfuñar como a mí me gustaba.   
—Venga, Kato, que me hace ilusión. ¡Joder! ¡Boomie! ¿No quieres tú el grimorio? ¡Es la puta hostia y lo tenemos a huevo!  
Pero el Boomie seguía sumergido en sus rayadas mentales sobre las palpitaciones y no sé qué mierda.   
—¿Un grimorio? ¿Eh? Ráncor, ¿crees que me puedo morir por esto de las palpitaciones? Tengo mucho miedo. Anda, dime que no es grave.   
Y me harté.   
—¡Bah! Que os den. Yo me piro de aquí. Mañana os veo. Y de verdad, Kato, piénsate lo de ir a la mazmorra. Con tu poder actual, tardarías menos en liquidar a los monstruos de allí que en hacerte una paja.   
—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —protestó Kato— Iba a decirte de ver una película ahora. El Boomie ha traído una que dicen que es muy buena…   
—Bah, paso.   
—¿Pero a dónde vas?   
—¡A fundirme todo lo que me has pagado en droga!   
—¡Oh, una actitud muy madura!   
—¡Que te jodan, Kato! Llegaré tarde. Hasta mañana.   
Abandoné el piso franco con presteza y me escabullí por entre la muchedumbre de la gran ciudad. Hacía una noche preciosa. Me encaminé al antro más degradante y plagado de hampones que pude encontrar, donde tenía intención de pasar el resto de la noche colocada, sumergida en música electrónica y en drogas de todo tipo.


	6. Raltia la Predilecta: [Insertar título cliché (...)]

[INSERTAR TÍTULO CLICHÉ DE NOVELA FANTÁSTICA JUVENIL REPLETA DE MAGIA ABSURDA, DICOTOMÍAS BUENOS-MALOS, TRAMAS PREDECIBLES, DEPENDENCIA EMOCIONAL, ESCENAS PSEUDOERÓTICAS Y FALOCÉNTRICAS, MICROMACHISMOS, MACROMACHISMOS Y CARENTE DE TODA VEROSIMILITUD POSIBLE] 

[Insertar una presentación de personajes tópica y cliché en la que se presente a la protagonista, Raltia, como una muchacha cualquiera, desdibujada e insegura, con la que las lectoras de en torno a quince años puedan identificarse fácilmente.]  
[Insertar una descripción de la vida que tiene Raltia al principio de la novela, mediocre y aburrida, similar a la de sus futuras lectoras, pero señalar en todo momento que van a suceder acontecimientos que lo van a cambiar todo.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que se desvele que Raltia es Predilecta, con todas las implicaciones que eso conlleva, y procurar que pase automáticamente a sentirse una chica especial y superior a los demás, y redactar el pasaje de modo y manera que las potenciales lectoras, que se habían identificado de antes con Raltia, puedan imaginarse que todo eso les está pasando a ellas mismas para que se puedan sentir especiales y olvidarse por un momento de sus miserables existencias, lo cual, según muestran las estadísticas del mercado, es notablemente rentable.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que Raltia comienza a asistir a una escuela de magia especial para Predilectos, y describir la escuela de magia utilizando todos los clichés que romantizan las escuelas de magia en las novelas juveniles, e idealizar la vida de las escuelas de magia todo lo posible, y presentar las escuelas de magia como un lugar en el que obtener muchas oportunidades, futuros trabajos rentables, mucho sexo y un hipotético amor sempiterno y perfecto.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que se narre la visita de Raltia a una cervezada, y romantizar las cervezadas todo lo posible, y no mostrar ningún tipo de reparo moral al narrar cómo Raltia va entrando en estado de ebriedad tras ingerir varios cubalibres, no, al contrario, idealizar la ingesta de cubalibres descontrolada por parte del sexo oprimido y contribuir a la normalización de dicho fenómeno social.]  
[Insertar descripción de Geiher que sea suficiente para justificar, en relación a que esto va a ser leído por niñas de quince años claramente impresionables, que Raltia caiga enamorada perdidamente de Geiher, entendiendo por enamoramiento atracción sexual seguida de necesidad de ser poseída en todos los sentidos imaginables, y hacer que en dicha descripción Geiher sea descrito como un joven totalmente afín al estereotipo de belleza masculino occidental, y describirlo también como un joven de gran masculinidad y virilidad, y conseguir, en relación a que esto va a ser leído por niñas de quince años claramente impresionables, que las lectoras, tras leer la descripción, sepan, consciente o inconscientemente, que Geiher es superior, por el hecho de ser hombre y de poseer una gran masculinidad, a todas las mujeres existentes y por haber, y que cualquier actitud machista que posea de ahora en adelante no solo está justificada sino que será vista como algo especialmente varonil y atractivo.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que Geiher logra seducir a Raltia para tener sexo con ella, esto es, para violarla, ya que Raltia estaba en estado de ebriedad, pero romantizar en todo momento la violación y exaltar la actitud dominante y desconsiderada de Geiher, y hacer que Raltia caiga perdidamente enamorada, y hacerlo de modo y manera que cualquier lectora, que probablemente haya pasado por situaciones así, pueda identificarse fácilmente.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que la relación entre Raltia y Geiher se consolida, y no mostrar la más mínima actitud crítica ante el hecho de que dicha relación haya comenzado a raíz de una violación.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que se narra cómo Raltia potencia al máximo sus habilidades como Predilecta, lo cual le supone un éxito laboral, y narrar dicho pasaje haciendo hincapié constantemente en el esfuerzo personal de Raltia, obviando en todo momento que las circunstancias y su condición de Predilecta han estado a su favor, y exagerar en todo momento los desafíos a los que Raltia tiene que enfrentarse para darle a la protagonista un mérito mayor del que tiene.]  
[Insertar descripción de la villana principal de la novela, Cirea, y retratarla como una terrible elfa celosa que no puede soportar que Raltia tenga una relación feliz con Geiher y que pretende arruinarla inventando mentiras sobre que Geiher es machista, y resaltar en todo momento que los juicios de Cirea sobre Geiher son mentiras, y utilizar la elfofobia latente en las futuras lectoras para estimular repulsión hacia Cirea.]  
[Insertar pasaje en el que Raltia utiliza sus poderes de Predilecta para impedir que Cirea pueda acabar con su relación con Geiher, y exagerar en todo momento el esfuerzo que le supone a Raltia llevar a cabo tal cosa pese a ser ella Predilecta y ser Cirea una simple elfa sin ningún poder, y no hacer en ningún momento hincapié en que utilizar sus poderes de esa forma implica que Geiher pueda seguir maltratándola a placer sin que nada ni nadie pueda impedirlo.]  
[Insertar pasaje, a modo de broche final, en el que Raltia y Geiher deciden concluir su historia feliz teniendo un hijo, pudiendo concluir con una familia, que es el modelo de vida habitual al que los habitantes del Dominio Rasko aspiran.]  
[Insertar giro dramático final en el que se revela que ser Predilecta implica no poder tener hijos, y hacer que esa situación suponga mucho dolor para Raltia, y resaltar el papel de Geiher como hombre con capacidad para apoyar y consolar a su pareja pese a que el apoyo proporcionado sea mínimo y se base fundamentalmente en sexo.]  
[Insertar un nuevo giro final en el que se toma la resolución de adoptar un niño, llamado Enusor de Kóverax, y finalizar la novela con la adopción de este niño como muestra de esperanza en el futuro.]

Señorita Raltia 7483: 

El presente texto es el esquema que nuestra IA ha configurado, de acuerdo con sus instrucciones, para poder escribir su novela. Se lo enviamos por si usted se siente interesada en consultarlo en cualquier momento. Puedo asegurarle que nuestra IA es bastante certera a la hora de elaborar esquemas; prueba de ello es la enorme cantidad de best-sellers que nuestro sello editorial ha lanzado al mercado. También podemos asegurarle que las instrucciones que nos dio usted fueron introducidas con total precisión en la IA para que elaborase el presente esquema.  
También nos gustaría aprovechar para recordarle que ya nos ingresó los gastos de redacción y de utilización de la IA, pero todavía no nos ha ingresado los gastos de maquetación, impresión, encuadernación y difusión. La cantidad que queda por ingresar asciende a los 627.150 créditos. Por favor, ingrésenosla cuanto antes.  
Le recordamos que nuestro sello editorial, Dushi Autoedición, forma parte del grupo RaskoLibros, lo cual garantiza la mayor eficacia en el mercado.  
Muchísimas gracias por su atención. Reciba un cordial saludo. 

Firmado: Ceort 9385, editor principal de Dushi Autoedición.

FIN

NOTA DE LE AUTORE:

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo! Si te ha gustado esta novela, no olvides dar kudos y comentar. ¡El feedback es bien recibido! Por lo demás, la saga Enusor de Kóverax continuará en la novela "Todo queda en familia", que muy pronto empezará a publicarse en Ao3. Suscríbete a mi usuario para estar al tanto de cuando se publique ;)


End file.
